You Got it Bad
by BlackButterfly1223
Summary: There was no way she had a crush on one of her best friends! There was on way she had a crush on a girl! There was no way she had a crush on Paine...Not when she had Tidus...AU High School story. Crappy summary I know...Paine/Yuna
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Final Fantasy X story so go easy on me okay! I tried to my best to get them in character! I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**You Got it Bad**

**Chapter 1- The Realization of a Crush**

"It's just that…Tidus never stood me up before." Yuna mumbled as she stared down at her the ground as her, Rikku and Paine made their way into the girls' locker room for gym class. She looked up towards the two girls that were leading the way. Paine didn't appear to care and Rikku simply rolled her eyes. Yuna frowned slightly and her eyebrows came together. "What did you make that face for?" she asked. Rikku let out a heavy unnecessary sigh.

"That's just men Yuna. All men are the same and they'll all stand you up eventually." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as she sat her bag down on the bench. Yuna placed her bag down next to her.

"Amen." Paine mumbled with a slight nod as she went though her own bag and began to pull out her gym clothes. Yuna pouted slightly as she looked to the silver haired girl.

"Paine you're gay. What would you know about men?" she asked. Red eyes shot towards her and she tensed slightly. She quickly looked away from her and turned her attention back towards taking her clothes out her bag. It always made her stomach knot when Paine looked at her like that. "Anyways Tidus isn't like that. He's different…," she mumbled as she looked at her boy shorts.

"Right…"Paine said with a nod of her head and Yuna looked back to her just in time to watch her pull her shirt over her head. Her eyes quickly dropped to her exposed upper body to smooth pale skin, toned abs and perfectly round breast. She felt her mouth go dry as she stared. "Tidus is perfect. How could we possible forget Rikku?" Paine went on as she looked to the girl to her right.

"I don't know Paine." Rikku said with a shake of her head. "I mean Yunie reminds us all the time." She said and looked over to the girl on the opposite side of Paine who was to busy staring at Paine's chest to pay attention. Rikku cocked an eyebrow and followed Yuna's eyes to Paine's body. She gasped before she giggled. "Yunie! Are you ogling Paine's goodies!" She giggled.

Yuna's eyes widened before she looked away quickly with a flushed face. Paine and Rikku watched her. "No!" she said as she quickly began to remove her own clothes. "And Tidus is different! He would never stand me up without a reason!" she said as she yanked off her jeans.

"Yeah. His reason being that he was off fucking some chick." Paine said as she removed her own jeans with a roll of her eyes, deciding to ignore Rikku's question. "Face it Yuna. He's not all you make him up to be." She said before putting her gym shirt over her head. "No man is." She sighed and pulled her basketball shorts on as well before putting her day clothes in the bag and shoving it into her locker.

"You're just saying that because of Nooj." Rikku said as she waved her off. Paine's eyes quickly shot to her in a glare.

"Shut up Rikku. You don't understand anything." She said as slammed her locker close making both Yuna and Rikku jump slightly before she grabbed her shoes and walked out the locker room. Both girls watched her go before they sighed and relaxed slightly. Yuna looked over to Rikku with a frown. Rikku was never good with words and always voiced what was on her mind.

"Rikku…"She sighed.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry. I just forget that she's so sensitive about that! I mean for Paine to be so cold all the time she's so sensitive about everything." She said with a shake of her head. "And you know she's only gay because of him. He ruined her outlook of every man on the planet!" she said as she put her shoes on. Yuna shrugged her shoulders.

After all, it was somewhat true. After Paine and Nooj's nasty break up she had hated to even be in the same room as a man not only that but she began to date girls! Yuna didn't know the whole story of their relationship but it had something to do with Nooj being a cheating liar and Paine being madly in love with him since she was like ten or something like that. Turns out, he wasn't who she thought he was.

The two finished dressing and made their way out to the gym room with the rest of their classes. Paine sat in one of the highest bleaches away from everyone as usual. Yuna and Rikku made their way up to her and Yuna took a seat next to her. Rikku sat on the bleacher below her. "Hey Painie." Rikku said with a soft smile. Paine uncrossed her legs and slammed one into the back of Rikku's head successfully knocking her down about five bleachers. "Ow! Paine that hurt!" She yelled as she held the back of her head and causing some of their classmates to look their way.

"Stay." Paine said as her eyes narrowed slightly when Rikku began to make her way back up. She pouted but sat back down on the bleachers anyways and crossed her arms. Paine sighed and crossed her legs once more. Yuna sighed as well as she stared down at her younger cousin. It looked like it was up to her to put Paine back into a better mood. She had a way of putting everyone down when she was snippy.

"Paine…"She said as she turned towards her. Paine's eyes reminded down towards the basketball court were a couple of boys were playing around while shooting hoops as they waited for the gym teachers to start class. "You know how simple headed Rikku is. She never thinks before she speaks." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. "She didn't mean anything by it…"She said and her head titled slightly when it appeared as if Paine wasn't paying her any attention. "Paine?" she said and slowly reached out to touch her shoulder.

"I know Yuna." She said and looked over to her. "I know Rikku's dumb but that doesn't mean I can't get mad at her when she say something _dumb_." She said and her eyes narrowed slightly. Yuna nodded her head and Paine looked away from her. "And besides I don't hate men because of Nooj. I don't hate men…I just…prefer women…"She mumbled and Yuna let a small smile come to her lips at Paine's hesitation. "What I hate is that you and Rikku always have to bring me being gay and me breaking up with Nooj together. I'm not gay because of him!" she said as she back to her quickly.

"Okay… Calm down." Yuna said as she patted her shoulder. "We're sorry. You're not gay because of your nasty break up." She said as she moved her hand down to Paine's thigh were she began to rub. "We understand." She with a nod of her head. Paine nodded her head as well and it was silent for a moment as Yuna continued to run her hand along Paine's leg. Paine's eyebrows came together slightly and her red eyes lowered to Yuna's hand that was currently making its way in between her legs. "But you always seem so mad when you're talking about men. And it doesn't help that you started dating girls after your nasty break up." She said. Paine looked up to her eyes.

"Will you stop saying that?" she asked. Yuna stopped her movements as she looked back to her.

"Saying what?" she asked. Paine sat up a bit and grabbed Yuna's wrist suddenly making Yuna tense slightly and looked down towards their hands. Her own hand was resting on the upper inner part of Paine's thigh a bit too close to her crotch. She felt herself starting to flush as she looked back up to Paine who inched a bit closer to her face.

"_Nasty_ break up. You make it sound worst then it needs to be." She mumbled and her head titled slightly. "And Yuna if you wanted to cop a feel all you had to do was ask…"She said and moved Yuna's hand up a bit more making extremely close to her crotch. Yuna released a small gasp, feeling her stomach do flips and her throat become dry as her fingers began to tingle.

"P-Paine…"she whispered as she closed her eyes tightly. Her breathing coming out much harder then it should have been. Her face and ears completely red. Paine arched an eyebrow with a small frown before she removed Yuna's hand.

"Jesus Christ Yuna relax. I was just teasing you." She said with a small look of worry and confusion on her face before she stood up. "Take a deep breath." She mumbled as she began to make her way down the bleachers and the teachers began to blow their whistles to gather the kids. Yuna released a shaky breath as she stared down at her lap. Her hands were shaking and sweaty. She looked up to watch Paine walk away before she relaxed.

"Hey Yunie. Are you alright?" Rikku asked as she made her way up to her and sat down where Paine once sat. "You look a little…shaken? What did that big meanie say to you!" she demanded and Yuna opened her mouth like fish before she quickly closed it and shook her head.

"N-Nothing. She didn't say anything." She said while still shaking her head before she stood up. "Come on. Class is starting." She said and began to walk. Her legs shaking slightly. What was this feeling? Paine had never made her feel so…so strange before. Her entire body had reacted to Paine's words and actions. She swallowed hard. She only felt like this once before in her life and that was right before she gave her virginity up to Tidus.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Rikku followed her down the bleachers to join the rest of the class that was circled around the two gym teachers listening to what activities they were going to do today.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." She said and gave her younger cousin a small smile. Rikku still looked unsure but nodded her head anyways.

She felt far from okay. She could hear her heart beat in her ears. Her fingers were still tingling and her face still felt hot. Paine had done nothing more but teased her but still got such a strong reaction from her. How was this possible? It's not as if she…_liked_ Paine or anything. She stopped walking with a gasp and Rikku stopped as well and looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yuna?" she said and touched her arm. Yuna's eyes quickly darted to Paine who was standing with her hands on her hips shifting her weight to one foot from the other occasionally. She swallowed hard as she eyed her feeling more and more butterflies enter her stomach with every inch of Paine that she took in. This was impossible! There was no way she had a crush on Paine! Not her best friend! Not when she had a boy friend!

"Oh no…"She whispered as she looked to the ground. That explains why she was always 'ogling' Paine's goodies when they got undressed together! Why she was always touching her without reason! Why she was always found herself day dreaming about her! It explained everything…She had a crush on her best friend… "Oh no…"She mumbled again.

"Yuna!" Rikku said with a stomp of her foot making Yuna look back to her quickly.

"I'm sorry Rikku. Tell Miss Wentworth I don't feel too good and I went to the nurse!" she said and quickly turned and ran for the locker room before Rikku could even utter a protest. She rushed down the stairs and pass all the lockers to the bathroom stalls were she choose to lock herself in. She slumped down on the toilet and released a large breath as she tried to calm herself down.

Her hands and knees were shaking. Her heart as pounding in her chest. Her ears were burning hot. How could she have let this happen? She stared down at her sneakers. She almost felt like crying. The thought of Paine made her stomach knot up now. She closed her two toned eyes and released another sigh as she sat in complete silence.

She continued to try to settle her feelings for a couple of more minutes before the sound of someone entering the locker room got her attention. She raised her head and looked up towards the door as the sound of feet drew closer and closer until she could see them under her stall door. She swallowed hard as her stomach began to knot once again. A pair of black Jordan's. She would recognize those shoes anywhere.

"Hey Yuna you alright in there? Miss. Wentworth sent me to check on you." Paine said as she gave the door a small knock.

"I-I'm fine." She said as she began to play with her boy shorts.

"Hm. Well I know you're not using the bathroom. Wanna open the door?" she asked and Yuna felt herself become flushed as she held her breath.

"Okay…"She mumbled before she reached over and unlocked the door. Paine pushed it open and stepped inside before closing it once again. She turned towards Yuna and eyed her with a small frown.

"You do look a bit feverish." She said as she reached her hand up and touched her forehand. Her silver eyebrows came together at the heat she felt there. "Yeah. You're burning up. Come on. I'll take you to the nurse." She said as she took her hand and pulled her out the stall. Yuna took in a deep breath as she allowed herself to be pulled off towards the nurses' office. "I swear you were fine five minutes ago. You should have told me you weren't feeling well." She said with a shake of her head.

"Paine I'm fine. Really." She said as she looked down to their locked hands.

"That's not what Rikku said. She said something about you going off to throw up or something. She said you were going to the nurse but I find you down here." She said with a shake of her head. Yuna released a small sigh before she shook her head once again before jerking to a stop. Paine stopped as well feeling her hand tug behind her. She turned around to face her. "What is it? You gonna puke?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No." Yuna said with a shake of her head. "I'm not sick alright." She said and Paine's eyebrow only went higher before she nodded and turned all the way around to face her complete. She crossed her arms and waited for Yuna to go on. "I just…" Yuna looked towards the ground no longer able to keep eye contract. It was strange how everything could change once you realized you had a crush on someone. "I just needed some air is all. I'm really okay." She said with a nod and looked back up to her. Paine stared at her for a moment still a bit unsure before she nodded her head.

"Wanna get out of here then?" she asked as her head titled slightly and Yuna raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? L-Like out of gym class? Like skip?" she asked. Paine rolled her eyes.

"No I mean out of the locker room." She said with a shake of her head before she turned and went to locker. "Yes skip Yuna. Don't tell me you've never done it before." She said as Yuna walked over to her and watched as she pulled out her clothes. "Tidus never stole you away to have some lovely-dovely time?" she asked as she glanced to her.

"No…"She mumbled as she looked away from her slightly. Paine only shook her head as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Whatever. Get changed. We're going to McDonalds. I'm hungry…,"She mumbled. Yuna bit her lip as she thought about it.

"What if we get caught?" she asked as she watched Paine quickly strip off her pants. She blushed slightly as she once again allowed her eyes to wonder Paine's well toned body. Paine quickly reached into Yuna's locker and pulled out her bag before turning towards it while holding it out for her.

"Who cares? What's the worst that could happen? Your parents find out and you get grounded." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "The teachers think you're sick anyways. They think you're at the nurse and I'm with you. It's a perfect opportunity and I'm taking it. So you can either stay here and be a good little two-shoes and rat me out or you can come with me. It'll be fine I promise." She said.

Yuna stared at her for a moment feeling her heart start to race again as Paine's crimson eyes pieced though her. She licked her dry lips before reaching her hand out and taking her bag from Paine's outstretched hand ignoring the shiver that ran down her back as her fingers glazed over top of Paine's. "If you say so…,"She mumbled with a shrug. Paine gave her a small smirk before turning her attention back to getting dressed.

"That's more like it." She said. Yuna nodded her head as she got dress quickly, trying to keep her eyes away from Paine who was finishing up getting dress next to her. Yuna released a small sigh once she was done and looked back to Paine watching as she ran her fingers through her hair before looking to her. "You ready?" she asked and Yuna nodded her head. "Alright then." She said and another smirk came to her lips. "Let's go." She said and led the out the locker room and into the hall.

"Rikku's going to be really mad when she finds out we left without her." Yuna whispered from behind her and Paine let out a throaty chuckle that made Yuna's stomach do flips.

"I know." She said. Yuna released another shaky breath before she sped up to walk next to Paine. "It'll be fun to see her face. It'll make my day…,"she mumbled and Yuna nodded her head.

"Why do you always get so happy when you make her angry?" she asked as she stared down at her feet. She heard Paine snort beside her. "I mean…you always laugh when she's so serious and angry." She said and looked over to Paine to see her smirking slightly.

"Because she's cute when she's angry." She said with a nonchalant shrug. Yuna gasped and looked to her as they came to a stop in front of an exit doorway. Paine turned towards her as well and a small smirk came to her lips at the shock look on Yuna's face. "What?" she chuckled.

"You like her!" she gasped. Paine chuckled.

"I never said that Yuna." She said as she turned more towards her before she gave her a look over that made Yuna's heart drop. "Your rather cute too when your angry Yuna." She said making Yuna released another small gasp and her cheeks turned a pretty pink. Paine leaned closer and cupped her chin. "And when you blush." She said and Yuna's face turned a darker shade of red.

"P-Paine!" she yelled as she closed her eyes tightly and shoved her away by the shoulders. Paine released a small laugh as she stumbled back a bit from the force. "D-don't say things like that to me." She said as she took a few deep breaths trying to once again calm herself. Paine eyed her once her laughter died away before she turned towards the door.

"Why not?" She asked as she opened the door for her and Yuna walked out. Paine followed her out and Yuna slowed down so that Paine was walking next to her.

"B-Because…I have a boyfriend." She said with a nod of her head. Paine scuffed as she put her hands in her pockets. Yuna looked to her. "He's a good boyfriend Paine! I don't see why you don't like him?" she asked with a shake of her head as her eyebrows came together. Paine frowned as she stared ahead of her keeping her eyes on her car that was towards the back of the student parking lot they was currently walking though.

It was clear Paine knew something she didn't. "I was just joking around with you Yuna. It was nothing serious. Jeeze Yuna what's up with you?" She asked as she looked to her, her silver eyebrows coming together with a bit of confusion. "You never had a problem with me teasing you like this before but now your…all tense." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Yuna frowned slightly before she bit her lower lip, her thoughts racing back to her realization of her crush. "I'm sorry…"She whispered and Paine looked over to her.

"It's alright." She said as they stopped in front of her car and she unlocked the doors. "I'm thinking you're on your period or something." She mumbled with a shake of her head and Yuna giggled as they both got in the car. Paine sighed as she ran her fingers though her hair before she started the car. "So were do you want to eat? I know McDonalds isn't your favorite." She said as she pulled out the parking lot.

"It's fine." Yuna said with a small blush. Paine glanced to her again.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's fine." She said with looked to her with a nod. "Anywhere you want to go." She said with another nod and looked to her with a smile. Paine looked to her again before she sighed.

"Alright." She said with a shake of her head. Yuna watched her.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just a pain how indecisive you can be." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and Yuna let out a small laugh.

"I'm not being indecisive. I'm not even hungry! So you can eat where ever you please." She said with a nod of her head before she looked over to Paine just in time to watch her shake her head with a small chuckle. She watched as Paine's hair bounced in front of her eyes. A small smile came to her lips at seeing the way that Paine's lips curved up slightly in a small smile.

"You know Paine…"she started and Paine glanced to her. "I like it when you smile." She said and Paine looked to her again but longer as her face dropped slightly. Yuna's face dropped as well at seeing her face before she quickly looked away. Her own words making her flush slightly. Paine eyed her once again before turning her attention back towards the road.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Yeah…"She whispered back before she closed her eyes tightly. She released a small sigh trying to calm her nerves. She had gotten like this before when she first realized she had a crush on Tidus. She just shot off at the tongue all the time and now here she was doing the same thing with Paine. She shook her head slightly. She had to get over this! She had to get the thoughts out her head. There was no way she had a crush on one of her best friends! There was on way she had a crush on a girl! There was no way she had a crush on Paine…

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it and please leave a review if you think I should continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Got it Bad**

**Chapter 2- Just a Phase?**

"Ri-Rikku. There's something I want to talk to you about" Yuna said as she sat down on Rikku's bed. The other girl stopped digging through her movies and turned around to face her older cousin at the sound of her voice. She frowned slightly at seeing the look on her face. She quickly moved over to the bed and sat down next to her quickly.

"Yunie? What's wrong?" she asked and Yuna sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment. Rikku patted her shoulder. "It's alright. You can tell me." She said and Yuna nodded her head. Rikku could always tell when Yuna had something important to tell her.

It had been two weeks and still Yuna got butterflies every time Paine looked at her. She got shivers and Goosebumps every time they touched and still blushed madly when Paine gave her the smallest of smiles. Her crush wasn't going away like she had thought and hoped it would and now she needed someone to talk to about it. "There's something I need to tell you." She said and turned towards her. Rikku nodded her head clearly ready to listen. "Okay. Don't laugh okay?" she said and Rikku nodded her head. "I-I think I have a crush on Paine." She said quickly and waited for Rikku's reaction.

Rikku stared at her blankly for a moment before her eyebrows came together and her lip began to twitch up before she broke out laughing. "You have a crush on Paine!" She laughed as she pointed at her. "Gothic, cold hearted Paine has caught your eye! That's so funny Yuna!" she laughed and Yuna pouted before punching her in the arm. "Ow…"She mumbled as she rubbed it.

"I told you not to laugh!" she yelled as her face turned a dark shade of red. She frowned as she looked down at her lap. "I just get this weird feeling every time she's around me. The same feeling I got when me and Tidus first started dating." She said and Rikku frowned at seeing the look on her face. Yuna looked back up to her. "You got to help me. I don't know what to do anymore Rikku!" she said.

"Relax! It'll be all right. I'm sure what your going though is just a phase." She said and Yuna raised an eyebrow.

"Just a phase?" she asked.

"Yeah!" she said and patted her shoulder unnecessary hard. "I know for a fact your not gay Yunie! Paine…well…she's…attractive. I'm sure that's what drew you to her! Don't worry Yunie! These feelings will go away and you'll be back all over Tidus again before you know it!" she said with a nod of her head and Yuna smiled at her cousin.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so!" She said with a sharp nod. Yuna smiled again before she nodded as well. Rikku released a small sigh. "I wish you would have told me this before I invited her over for movie night." She said while shaking her head and Yuna tensed as her smile dropped.

"What do you mean? Paine's coming here?" she asked as she shot up and Rikku nodded her head. "That is something you should have told me sooner!" she said as she ran to her mirror and began to run her fingers though her hair. "I look a mess Rikku." She said and ran her fingers down her pajama pants before tugging on her shirt. "I should change before she-"the door opened and they both looked to see Paine. She glanced to both girls before raising a box of popcorn.

"I brought popcorn." She said before she tossed it at Rikku successfully hitting her in the forehead before stepping more into the room. "Go make it." She said with a small sigh and Rikku grumbled under her breath as she rubbed her forehead.

"Fine but you have to pick out the movie then." She said and Paine nodded her head as she flopped herself down on her bed completely ignoring Yuna who was as stiff as a board and as red as a tomato by Rikku's full size mirror. "Alright then. Be back in a sec!" she said with a giggle before she rushed towards the door giving Yuna a wink before closing the door behind her.

Paine sighed through the silence before she finally looked up to Yuna. "Hey Yuna." She said and Yuna tensed slightly before she gave her a small wave. "Wanna help me pick out a movie?" she asked as she went to Rikku's bookshelf of movies. She crutched down as she began to go through them. She snorted. "I should have known Rikku only had romantic movies. How boring huh Yuna?" she asked and looked over her shoulder at her.

"Y-Yeah." She whispered with a small blush before she slowly moved over to her and crutched down next to her. She bit her lip as she looked at the DVDs as well. She gasped as one caught her eye. "The Notebook! I love this movie! Let's watch this." She said clearly excited as she pulled it out of its slot and turned towards Paine who scuffed as she looked over the case.

"You're a hopeless romantic too I see. Must run though the family or something." She mumbled with a shake of her head and Yuna bit her lip.

"Sorry…" she mumbled.

"It's alright. We can watch whatever you want to watch." She said as she took the DVD from her and stood back up. "It's your movie night." She said and Yuna stood back up to her full height as well as she watched her remove the disk before going over to the T.V set and kneeling down in front of that to put the movie in. Yuna watched her and bit her lip once again.

"Um Paine…"She said and Paine stopped what she was doing to look over her shoulder at her. "Um thanks." She said and Paine arched a silver eyebrow before she nodded her head and turned back to the T.V. "I'm really glad you came." She said with a nod of her head. "Rikku talks through a lot of the movies we watch and I think if you told her to shut up…She'd shut up." She chuckled as she looked to the floor nervously. Paine released a small chuckle.

"I can make her shut up without saying a word if that's what you want Yuna." She said as she stood up right. The main menu flashing across the screen. She turned around and handed Yuna the remote. She sighed as she got on the bed and leaned back against the wall. Yuna bit her lip before she got on the bed next to her and leaned against the wall as well.

Rikku walked into the room a couple of minutes later with a bowl of hot popcorn. "So what are we watching?" she asked as she turned off the light and jumped onto the bed next to Yuna. She sat the bowl down on Yuna's lap who was in between them.

"The Notebook." Yuna said as she pressed play.

"Yay! I love that movie!" she said with glee as the movie began to come on. "I love how they fall in love! And Ryan is so hot in this movie! Did you ever see the whole movie! It's so amazing and touching and everything in between! Its great-"

"Rikku shut up." Paine hissed and Rikku pouted but kept her mouth closed. Yuna let a small smile come to her lips at finally being able to watch a movie in peace. Halfway through the movie Rikku was already crying and Paine was already fast asleep. Yuna took the time to look over at her. Paine's head rested back on the wall and her hands on her laps.

"It's rude to stare Yuna." Rikku whispered with a giggle and Yuna blushed as she quickly looked down at the half-empty bowl of popcorn.

"Shut up Rikku." She whispered back and Rikku only giggled as she turned her attention back towards the movie. Paine shifted next to her before her head titled onto Yuna's shoulder who gasped and tensed slightly as a blush crept to her cheeks. She could feel Paine's lips barely glaze over the skin of her neck as she breathed out softly on to it.

Rikku looked pass Yuna to watch Paine sleep on her shoulder. "Aww! Paine's so cute when she sleeps!" She whispered with a giggle before she looked to Yuna and giggled at being able to see her reddened face in the dark. "Should I push her off?" she asked and Yuna bit her lip before she shook her head. Rikku nodded. "You're right. She'll be really mad if we wake her." She said with a nod and Yuna nodded as well.

It's not that she minded having Paine sleeping on her shoulder anyways. She looked back down at the head of silver hair that was on her shoulder before she released another sigh and looked back to the T.V. she just had to stay calm and ignore her. Paine would roll over or something eventually. Everyone always shifted and turned in their sleep.

However, unfortunately for Yuna Paine reminded on her shoulder until the end of the movie that she barely paid any attention too. Her thoughts and eyes kept drifting back to the girl on her shoulder. "Yay!" Rikku shouted as she shot up from the bed and towards her DVD player while successfully waking Paine up from her slumber. She sat her head up and rubbed her eyes. "Wasn't that a great movie?" she asked.

"Why are you so loud all the time?" Paine asked as she shifted slightly to be a bit farther away from Yuna who frowned at the action feeling a bit disappointed that Paine was now moving away from her. Rikku pouted at Paine.

"Because…"she mumbled.

"Because why?" Paine asked as she slid to the end of the bed until her feet were on the ground. Rikku mumbled under her breath and Paine chuckled. "That's what I thought." She said as she began to put on her black steal boots on.

"You're leaving?" Yuna asked as she sat up some and watched Paine finish putting on her boots.

"Yeah. I'm a bit tired which reminds me sorry for sleeping on your shoulder like that." She said as she looked back at her. Yuna blushed and looked away with a small smile.

"It's fine." She said. Paine eyed her before she shook her head and turned her attention back to her boots. Yuna looked to her watch before she cleared her throat. "It is getting late. I should get going too." She said with a nod of her head as she got up from the bed and made her way to the door were her shoes were sitting. She began to put them on as well and Rikku pouted.

"Yunie you're leaving too?" she asked and Yuna smiled to her as she nodded her. "You guys are no fun." She pouted as she sat herself down in her computer chair and crossed her arms. Paine and Yuna watched her before glancing to each other. Yuna blushed slightly and looked away from her as she bit her lip. Paine watched her for a moment before she stood up with a sigh.

"Want me to give you a ride home Yuna?" she asked and Yuna looked up to her quickly.

"Um…you don't have to. My dad will come get me." She said with a nod of her head and Paine frowned.

"But your house is on the way to my house. It's not like I'm going out of my way or anything." She said before she walked towards the door. "Come on. I'm taking you home." She said. Yuna bit her lip before she looked over to Rikku for help. Rikku only shrugged her shoulders as Paine held the door open for her. "Thanks for having me over." She mumbled and Rikku grinned to her. Paine looked away from her to look back at Yuna who nodded her head before quickly walking out the room. Paine gave Rikku a small nod before following after her.

Yuna tired to take a few deep breaths as she walked out the front door listening to Paine following after her. She felt so nervous around her when they were alone together. She never knew what to say and it didn't help that Paine wasn't much of a talker either so now and day it was often silent between them. Something she thought was awkward but Paine probable thought it was just normal.

"So how's your boy toy Tidus?" Paine asked once they were in the car and driving off down the street. Yuna shrugged her shoulders as she played with her fingers on her lap. Paine gave her a small glance. "Does he still take you out to eat and stuff like he use too?" She asked and Yuna shook her head. Paine frowned before she looked back to the road. "Why not?" she asked.

"I don't know." She said with another shrug of her shoulders. "He's busy with football and stuff you know. He's are school top quarterback you know. He has to work hard or the other boys will try to take his spot." She said as she looked to Paine with a nod of her head. She watched as Paine's eyebrows came together and her frown deepen.

"That doesn't give him a right to neglect you Yuna…"She mumbled.

"He's not! He called me this morning! We talked for hours." She said with a small shrug and laugh. Paine only nodded her head. Yuna bit her lip as she watched her. "Well how has your love life been? Find any girl that's right for you?" she asked and Paine shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I'm not really looking to be tied down right now." She sighed. Yuna nodded her head with a small frown. She didn't know weather to be happy about that or sad. She shook the thought out of her head before she gave Paine a small smile when the other girl looked back to her. "The girls at our school are all sluts anyways. They'd cheat on me in a heart beat if given the chance." She said with what sound like a cold chuckle.

"I wouldn't cheat on you…"She mumbled as she felt her cheeks begin to turn red when Paine looked to her. She gave her a small smile and Yuna bit her lip as her heat dropped. She quickly looked away from her.

"I know you wouldn't Yuna. That's why I like you." She said with a sigh and Yuna looked to her as Paine came to a stop light. Paine looked to her feeling her eyes on her. "What?" she asked.

"Y-You like me?" she asked and Paine chuckled as she ran her fingers though her hair.

"Of course I do. If I didn't then we wouldn't be friends would we?" she asked with a small shake of her head. "I might not show it often by I like Rikku too. She's a good friend despite her stupidity." She mumbled with a shake of her head and Yuna frowned slightly as her shoulders slumped. Did she really think that Paine liked her _liked her_? She shook her head at the thought. Paine frowned at seeing her face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing." She mumbled as she looked out the window. Paine arched an eyebrow before turning her attention back to the road as the light turned green. She shook her head. Yuna bit her lip as she continued to frown down towards her lap. The rest of the ride to her house silent.

The car came to a slow stop in front of her house and Paine unlocked the doors before she turned to watch Yuna get out. "Night Paine. Thanks for the ride." She mumbled as she opened the door only to gasp when Paine gripped her arm tightly. She looked to her. Paine was frowning slightly before she reached over Yuna to grip the door handle and slam the door shut once again. Yuna watched her lean back into her own seat with a sigh.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked and Yuna slowly nodded her head. It didn't look like Paine was going to give her much of a choice anyways. Yuna once again bit her lower lip as she watched Paine. "Something's been bothering you lately I noticed." She said as she rubbed at the back of her neck. "And it's bothering me." She mumbled and Yuna was quick to shake her head.

"No. I'm fine really. I'm just-"

"Does Tidus have something to do with this? I swear Yuna if I find out he's done something to you-"

"No Paine!" she said as she turned towards her quickly. "Tidus didn't hurt me…"she whispered as she looked away from her. Paine frowned slightly before she relaxed a bit.

"Then what is it? Did I do something?" she asked with an arched eyebrow and Yuna felt her cheeks flush a bit.

"No…you didn't do anything…"She whispered.

"Oh really? Look here." Paine said as her eyes narrowed slightly. Yuna sucked in a bit of air before she slowly looked up to Paine. Paine looked over her face before she frowned and looked away from her. Yuna frowned as well at seeing the look on her face. "You're not very convincing about that." She mumbled before she ran her fingers though her hair. "Well if I did say something that got you all…tense around me I'm sorry. I didn't mean it whatever it was…"She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And I'll tell you again Paine." Yuna said as she touched her arm. "You didn't do or say anything. I'm just…I'm just going though a phase is all. You know how teenagers do." She said with a small smile and Paine shook her head.

"No I don't actually. What kind of phase are you going though that makes you so tense around me? Don't think I haven't notice that it's just me." She said and Yuna looked away from her again before she licked her lips and shook her head.

"It's just a phase…"She mumbled more to herself then to Paine. Paine nodded her head slowly anyways.

"Well I hope you're out of it soon." She said with a shake of her head as she looked back out towards the dark road. Yuna nodded her head.

"Me too." She said before she looked back up to Paine. "I'm sorry I made you so worried." She said as a small smile came to her lips before she giggled. "It's nice to actually see you care about me." She said and Paine released a small scuff as she turned her head to look out her window.

"Of course I care…"She mumbled barely above a whisper and Yuna smiled.

"Thanks again for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She said with a nod of her head before she turned and successfully got out the car this time. She took in a large breath of air before making her way up to her front door. She pulled out her house key and unlocked her door before looking back at Paine who was waiting to make sure she got in the house safely. She waved to her before disappearing into her house.

She leaned against her door and released a heavy sigh at hearing Paine's car race off. Was her crush on Paine so obvious that even Paine was starting to take note of it? She thought she had been doing a good job of not freaking out when ever Paine was around but it looked like she was wrong. She had to act more normal or Paine was going to figure out just why she was acting so strange around her.

And let's not forget about Tidus. Paine was starting to notice her acting different then he surely had to have been noticing as well. He was going to freak if he ever found out that is girl was crushing on her gothic lesbian best friend. She shook the thought out of her head before rushing up the stairs towards her bedroom. There was only one way to solve this problem. Hang out less with Paine and hang out more with Tidus!

That was the only way! She had to get her relationship back on track with Tidus. They had been a bit rocky lately and she was feeling a bit neglected. So maybe she was just looking for attention in Paine. She nodded her head at the thought of it. That explained everything. She closed her bedroom door and turned on her light before she removed her shirt and took off her pants.

She jumped onto her bed and grabbed the phone off its changer. She dialed a number before putting it up to her ear. After a few rings, someone picked up. "Hey Yuna. I'm glad you called I haven't heard from you all day." Tidus said on the other line. Yuna smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah. I was thinking about you all day. I just find the time to call you." She said with a small giggle. "What are you doing tomorrow? I was hoping we could spend some time together. We both been so busy we haven't see a lot of each other lately." She said with a small frown as her thoughts raced by to Paine and how she thinks she's been using her to fill the void.

"Um. I have football practice around five but how about I stop by your house around seven after I get cleaned up and stuff." He said. She released a small sigh of relief before she nodded her head and smiled.

"Yeah. That sounds good. I can't wait." She said.

"Me neither." He said.

"Well I'm sure you have to get your rest now so I'll let you go." She said.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then. Night Yuna." He said and she smiled.

"Night Tidus. Love you." She said as a small blush came to her cheeks. She meant it. She really did love Tidus. He meant the world to her after her.

"Love you too Yuna." He said.

She nodded her head before she hung up the phone. She sighed as she laid back in her bed. She bit her lip as she stared up at her ceiling. Tidus was the only one that could get her thoughts off Paine. So the less of Paine she saw and the more of Tidus she saw would completely destroy the crush she had on Paine. At least she hoped it would. After all, it was just a phase she was going though. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**You Got it Bad**

**Chapter 3- Phone Sex**

"Phone sex!" Rikku shouted at the top of her lungs making everyone in the library look their way with slightly flushed faces and the librarian hushed them. Paine sank down in her seat with a shake of her as she put her book up more towards her face. Yuna sank down in her seat as well. Her face as red as a tomato. Rikku chuckled nervous as she apologized before turning her attention back towards her older cousin. "Are you telling me you never had phone sex before?" she asked. Yuna shook her head.

"And now Tidus wants to do it but I have no idea how…"She whispered as she placed with her fingers in her lap.

"Oh don't worry Yunie! It's fun!" Rikku giggled. Yuna didn't look too convinced. "I mean it might be a bit awkward at first but once you really get into it it's great!" she said with a nod of her head. Paine scuffed as she turned the page in her book. Both girls looked to her. "Have you ever had phone sex before?" Rikku asked as she turned her attention towards her.

"Phone sex is all about being a good actor." Paine said as she lowered her book and looked to Yuna who blushed slightly at the direct eye contact. "All you have to do is say a few dirty things while pretending to pant and moan. It's a bunch of bullshit." She said with a shake of her head as she looked back down to her book. Rikku gasped and her chin dropped as she stared at her.

"That is not true!" She yelled causing people to once again look their way before she looked back to Yuna. "Don't listen to her. Phone sex is a blast!" she said with a grin and a nod of her head. "Now let's practice." She said as she brought her hand up to her ear as if it was a phone and leaned on the table towards Yuna who blushed and stared at her.

"W-What? H-Here?" she asked as she looked around and Rikku nodded her head.

"Yeah now hurry up and get on the phone." She said and motion towards her hand. Yuna swallowed hard before she looked to Paine who was watching her as if to see what she'd do next. She slowly brought her hand up to her ear as if she was on the phone as well. Rikku grinned to her before she cleared her throat. "Hey babe how's it going?" She asked trying to make her voice as deep as possible.

"Um…good? How are you?" She asked as she tried to get herself to relax.

"Good. So babe what you got on?" she asked.

"Um…" Yuna looked down to her outfit. Paine shook her head before she got up from her seat that was a few chairs down from Rikku and walked over to them. She pushed Rikku out the chair and onto the floor.

"You're not doing it right…"She mumbled as she took her seat across from Yuna.

"Paine! No fair!" she yelled as she shot up from the floor.

"If you ladies don't get quiet I'll have to ask you to leave the library!" The old woman yelled and all three girls looked to her.

"Our deepest apologizes." Paine said with a roll of her eyes before she looked back to Yuna. She rested her elbow on the table as she brought her hand up to her ear as if it was a phone. Yuna swallowed hard as she watched. Paine licked her lips slowly and Yuna did the same as she felt her breathing increasing as Paine continued to stare at her. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you sound on the phone?" Paine's voice was low and husky and it made a shiver run down Yuna's spine and her throat to go dry.

"No…"She whispered.

"Well I'm telling you now. Every time I hear it I just…get so turned on…"She whispered as her head titled slightly and Yuna felt her face start to flush. "Tell me what you have on. Is it that little black nighty you had on for me the other day?" she asked.

"Yes…" She whispered.

"Fuck Yuna you're so sexy in that. The thought of you in that makes me so wet." She breathed out the words as if she was having a hard time speaking and Yuna bit her lip as she closed her legs tightly. "You make me wanna touch myself." She whispered.

"Please…" Yuna whispered as she leaned farther onto the table and Paine did the same. "Do it…"

"You first." Paine whispered and Yuna licked her lips. "I wanna hear the sounds you make as you fuck yourself." Yuna crossed her legs feeling a pool of heat gather in between her thighs. "I wanna hear it baby. Make those beautiful sounds for me." Yuna felt herself become light headed. Her breathing was coming out hard and her panties were becoming increasingly wet. Paine's voice was just so sexy. She released a moan before she bit her lip again.

"I wish you were here…"She was so far gone into her role she had forgotten were she was.

"I wanna be there too. Fucking you so hard Yuna…Can you imagine my fingers so deep inside of you? Are you wet for me baby?" Paine panted.

"Yes… I'm so wet Paine…" She moaned as she closed her eyes tightly. And she wasn't lying. Her panties were almost soaked. She heard Paine release a groan and her heart dropped as her heated core began to throb. Just begging to be touched. She bit her lip once again but much harder then before. There was only so much she could take.

"Do something for me baby…?" Paine whispered.

"Anything…" Yuna whispered breathless.

"Slip your hand into those cute little panties and touch yourself for me. Tell me how good it feels."

"It feels so good Paine." She moaned and Paine licked her lips once more. "I wanna feel you so deep inside me. I want to come for you." She panted her chest raising and falling with every heavy intake of air. "Paine…"she moaned.

It was silent for a moment as she tried to catch her breath before she quickly opened her eyes to see both Rikku and Paine staring at her. She quickly sank down into her seat. Paine cleared her throat as she leaned back in her chair as well. "Wow…" Rikku said as she continued to stare at her cousin. "You're good Paine. I think she's really turned on." She giggled. Paine looked away.

"Yeah…Well it's just acting." She said with a small sigh before she looked back to Yuna. "But it was pretty believable. I think you'll do fine with Tidus." She said and Yuna swallowed hard as she nodded her head. Paine cleared her throat once again as she shifted slightly in her chair. "Excuse me." She mumbled as she shot up and walked away quickly. Both girls watched her go and Yuna sighed and banged her head off the table. Rikku began to laugh.

"Now she was turned on! I never see Paine like that Yuna! You got her good." She laughed and ruffled Yuna's hair. Yuna turned her head so her heated cheek was resting against the cool wood of the table. "She's probably soaked in her panties. I think her being gay had a lot to do with it." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Rikku shut up." She said with a roll of her eyes and Rikku nodded her head.

"Sorry but that was a bit intense." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as she sat back down were Paine was once sitting. "Hey do you think Paine has a crush on you too?" she asked and Yuna gasped as her head shot up to look at her. "I mean…she was watching you so closely." She said with a shrug of her shoulders before she looked off the way that Paine went.

"D-Don't be ridiculous. She just got lost in the moment like I did." She said with a shake of her head. "Besides what I'm going though is just a phase like you said. My feelings for her are already going away." She said with a nod of her head clearly lying through her teeth. If anything her feeling for Paine were taking the turn for the worst and growing. She frowned slightly at the thought.

"Well that's good then." Rikku said with a nod of her head and a small smile. Yuna nodded her head. "Before you know it everything will be back to the way it was." She said with a nod of her head and Yuna nodded her head before she shifted in her seat. The small shift sent a small wave of pleasure though her crotch. She bit her lip at how turned on she was.

"Well thanks for the help Rikku. I have to go. If Paine comes back tell her I said thanks too." She said as she stood up. Rikku nodded her head with a small smile. Yuna returned it before she turned and walked out. She had to get home quickly. Hopefully the fresh air would help to calm her back down. Her entire body felt hot. Paine's sexy voice still rang in her ears. She shook her head slightly as she tried to clear it of thoughts revolving around Paine.

She had to think of Tidus. Tonight was going to be her first night having phone sex with him. Her parents were going to be out to dinner as well so she would be as loud as she wanted to be. She nodded her head. Tonight was going to be a good night. Just her, her phone and Tidus. She was going to make sure Paine was the farthest thing from her mind tonight.

**_Later That Night…_**

Yuna stared up at her ceiling as she panted slightly. Tidus on the other end of the phone was panting slightly as well and whispering her name every once in a while. They were well into their session of phone sex and she had done the best she could at it but lucky for her Tidus did most of the talking. But she wasn't really feeling it. Not how she did earlier that day when Paine had been talking to her. She was so turned on then…

She bit her lip and closed her eyes slowly as she thought back to Paine had said to her. She felt herself become a bit more wet and she stroked her slit teasingly. She released a small moan as she pushed her head farther back into the pillow. Tidus whispered something to her but it fell on deaf ears as Yuna's train of thought went straight to Paine.

_"Fucking you so hard Yuna… Can you imagine my fingers so deep inside of you?"_

Paine's words made her groan and stroke herself a bit faster feeling herself come increasing wet now as she thought of Paine touching her, stroking her softy as she panted in her ear. She moaned as she moved her other hand up her shirt. She pushed her bra aside and cupped one of her breast feeling her nipple harden in the palm of her hand. She ran her thumb over it roughly and gasped as her hips bucked slightly.

_"I wanna hear it baby. Make those beautiful sounds for me."_

She moaned loudly twisting and tweaking her harden nipple in between her pointer finger and thumb. The hand in her boy shorts still running over her now dripping slit. She brought her thumb up to press against the bundle of nerves resting in between her folds. She groaned and turned her head slightly ignoring the phone that began to fall down her shoulder.

_"Are you wet for me baby?"_

"Yes…" she moaned as she though her head back while allowing her first finger to slip in between her folds. "I'm so wet…Paine." She whispered as she closed her eyes tightly allowing her finger to slowly pick up speed as it pumped in and out of her. She added another finger and increased her speed once again. Her hips beginning to rock off the bed as she moaned loudly.

_"Tell me how good it feels."_

"It feels so good!" She moaned. Her fingers now pumping into her hard and fast. Her hips bucking and rocking with her hand. Her other hand still doing its work on her nipple still twisting and pinching it roughly. She felt herself become increasingly close to falling over the edge. Nothing but Silver hair and red eyes in her mind as her thumb brushed over her clit roughly. She was going to come there was no stopping her and the only thing on her mind was Paine and how good it felt. "Oh yes… It feels so good Pai-"

"I feel it too baby!" Tidus voice made her eyes shoot open and she gasped slightly as her walls clenched around her invading fingers. "I'm coming!" Hr groaned though the phone before he was muffled out when she turned the phone into her bed and she closed her eyes tightly, her fingers still thrusting slowly as she tried to milk out the rest of her orgasm.

She relaxed once she was done and released a sigh before she ran her finger though her hair. She frowned slightly at realizing Paine was on her mind the entire time she masturbated. She sat up and picked the phone up. She put it up to her ear. "Tidus?" she asked only to hear panting in return. "Are you alright?" she asked as her eyebrows came together slightly.

"Yeah. That was the best phone sex I ever had Yuna." He whispered breathless. "Was it good for you too?" He asked.

"Yeah…"She whispered as she played with her sheets. "Well it was my first time." She said as a weak smile came to her lips. "So I don't have much to compare it too so I guess that was the best phone sex I had too." She said and he laughed in the phone. She released a small giggle of her own. "I am pretty tired now."

"Me too. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then." He said.

"Yeah." She said with a nod of her head. "Night Tidus." She said.

"Night Yuna. Love you." He said.

"Love you too." She said before she hung up the phone. She released a heavy sigh before she laid back on the bed. Her crush on Paine was worst then she thought. She was now masturbating at the thought of the other girl. What was she suppose to do now? Paine was all she could think about now. She released another sigh as she pulled the sheets over her. This crush was going to be a little bit harder to get rid of then she thought.

**_The Next Day (Lunch Time)…_**

Yuna sighed as she stared down blankly into her food. She had stayed up half the night thinking of Paine and what to do. Maybe she should tell her that she had a crush. Maybe Paine would say something mean and make Yuna forget that she even had a crush on her. On the other hand, maybe Paine would return her feeling and they could try to work something out. However, there was still Tidus who she cared deeply about. She didn't want to hurt him with all her confused emotions. She had even gone as far as thinking of Paine while having phone sex with him. Someone who was suppose to be the love of her life.

"Hey…"She tensed slightly at the husky tone coming from above her and she looked up to see Paine with her hands in her pockets and Rikku right behind her. She only grinned and waved to Yuna. Yuna gave them both a smile and the two girls sat down across from her. "What's with the thoughtful look huh?" Paine asked as her head titled slightly. Yuna blushed and looked away from her.

"It's nothing…"she whispered.

"It's always nothing with you." Paine scuffed as she ran her fingers though the silver hair that was falling in front of her eyes.

"Paine and I thought you might hurt yourself if you kept staring at your food like that." Rikku said with a grin and Yuna giggled softly.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking back on a test I took last period. I don't think I did to good on it is all…"she mumbled with a small shake of her head. Paine only scuffed and Rikku frowned.

"Sorry to hear that." She said with a pout.

"Just shake your breast in Mr. D's face and ask for a retake and I'm sure he'll give it to you." Paine said and both girls gasped as they looked to her.

"Paine!" They both said at once and she shrugged her shoulders as she let her eyes wonder over the students in the lunchroom. Yuna sighed and shook her head. "It's not that big of a deal anyways." She said with another sigh. Rikku nodded her and Paine shrugged her shoulders once more before she pulled her eyes back to Yuna.

"So…"She started and both girls looked to her as a small smirk came to her lips. "How did your phone sex with Tidus go last night?" she asked as her head titled slightly once again and Yuna tensed as her face began to flush. Her throat became dry as she stared at Paine blankly. The look on Paine's face looked as if Paine knew she had been thinking about her.

She quickly looked back down to her food and cleared her throat quickly. "It was…good." She mumbled.

"That's it!" Rikku said as she leaned across the table. "_Good_? I take it he wasn't that good with his words if it was just _good_. Phone sex is supposed to be amazing! A blast! A real turn on!" Rikku said with a grin and Paine chuckled softly as she shook her head. Yuna shook her head.

"No. Tidus was great…It just…wasn't all that I thought it was going to be." She said as she looked up at the two other girls. Paine shook her head.

"It never is." She said with a small sigh.

"Well it looked pretty amazing when you guys were practicing yesterday. You looked really into Yuna…" Rikku said with a wink. Yuna gasped and blushed as she quickly looked down at the table. Rikku giggled before Paine elbowed her hard in her side. She winced as she hunched a bit before she glared at her. "Ow Paine that hurt…"She mumbled.

"Good." Paine scuffed. Yuna looked up to her to see a small blush creeping across Paine's pale cheeks. Paine's crimson eyes shot up to meet her own and she blushed slightly as they stared at each other. Paine's tongue snaked out and ran along her lower lip. Yuna's breath caught in her throat at the action before she blushed and looked away from Paine quickly.

"Here comes Tidus!" Rikku yelled as she pointed out the boy who was walking towards them with Gippal. Paine sighed and rolled her eyes and Rikku giggled as Yuna smiled to her boyfriend. He returned it as he stopped near the table and took the seat next to her. He kissed her cheek as he placed his arm on her lower back. Gippal took a seat next to Rikku with a small smirk of his own. She giggled again as she smiled to him. He looked over to Paine and offered her a small smile. She looked towards the table as her frown increased. He frowned as well before looking away from her.

"How's it going babe?" Tidus said with a bright smile.

"Good I guess." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "So what are you doing today after school?" she asked and he frowned slightly.

"I have football practice." He mumbled with a shake of his head.

"When don't you have football practice?" Paine asked as her eyes narrowed slightly and he frowned as he looked to her with a glare. Yuna frowned as well as she looked to her lap and Tidus looked back to her.

"Hey. Don't look so upset." He said as he cupped her chin and made her look up at him. "I won't be busy after seven. How about you, me, and a couple of our friends go to that new club called Dirty Dancing? I hear it's a real cool spot for teens." He said before he looked down at the table with a small blush. "We can dance any way we won't without people looking at us crazy…"He mumbled and she nodded.

"What kind of dancing are you talking about?" She asked and everyone stared at her.

"He wants to bump and grind with you Yuna. You know dry hump and whatnot." Paine said with a roll of her eyes and Yuna gasped slightly as she blushed. "Hence the name of the club. Dirty Dancing." She said with a heavy sigh. Yuna looked down at her lap with a small blush and Tidus and the others all watched.

"Oh…"She said before she looked up to all of them. "But I don't know how to dirty dance." She said and all of their eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean you don't know how to dirty dance! It's just like sex! I'm sure you and Tidus do that all the time!" Gippal said as he threw his arms up. Both Tidus and Yuna blushed slightly and turned their heads away from each other. Paine shook her head as she rubbed her temple.

"I can teach you Yunie!" Rikku said with a grin. Yuna sighed. Why did it seem like her little cousin had to teach her everything?

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter! It's a bit shorter then the others I know but I hope you still enjoy it!**

**You Got it Bad**

**Chapter 4-Dirty Dancing**

"No, no, no!" Rikku yelled with a shake of her head. "You're not doing it right at all!" she said with a pout before she sighed and rubbed her temple while closing her eyes. "This is going to be harder then I thought Yunie! You have no rhythm what's so ever." She said as she opened her emerald eyes to look at her once more. Yuna pouted as well.

"Well it's hard trying to learn while dancing with a lamp Rikku!" she said as she pointed at the tall lamp that stood in front of her. She frowned as her shoulders slumped a bit. "I'll never learn how to dance by tonight. Then I'll go out there and make a big fool of myself while making Tidus look bad. He'll probably break up with me." She said with a heavy sigh.

"He'd be doing you a favor." Paine mumbled from her spot in Rikku's computer chair. Her red eyes glued to the pages of the book that she was reading. Yuna frowned at her words. "Hey dirty dancing is for sluts anyways." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "And horny ass boys who are trying to get off by grinding against some chicks ass." She said.

"Don't listen to her Yunie." Rikku said as she stood up from her bed. She walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. Yuna pulled her eyes away from Paine to look at Rikku who gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll have this down pack by no time with my help I promise. And even if you don't learn and make a fool of yourself Tidus will still love you. He always will." She said and Yuna smiled softly at her words.

"Thank you Rikku." She said and Rikku nodded her head as she turned and sat back down on her bed.

"Okay from the top!" she said as she turned the music back on. Yuna took a deep breath as she grabbed the lamp and once again tried to dance with it awkwardly. "That's it Yuna! Feel the music! Let it flow though you and-"

"Rikku!" All three girls cringed at the sound of Rikku's mother's voice from down the hall. Rikku quickly turned the music down.

"Yes mother!" She yelled.

"Get your butt down here young lady I want to have a word with you!" she yelled. Rikku winced slightly.

"Sounds like mother found that missing condom…"She mumbled under her breath before she stood up. "Okay." She said as she looked to Yuna with a bright smile. "Keep practicing! I'll be back in a bit." She said with a nod before she turned the music up much louder then it was before and then rushed out the room slamming the door close behind her.

Paine chuckled as she stared at the door for a moment. "I wonder who she's been fucking." She chuckled with a shake of her head before she looked over to Yuna. She frowned slightly at the look on her face. Yuna sighed as she stared at the lamp before she turned and sat down on Rikku's bed. She looked up to see Paine watching her. "Aren't you going to keep practicing?" she asked and arched a silver eyebrow. Yuna shrugged with another heavy sigh. She just didn't see the point in it anymore.

"I don't see what the point is. I'm not going to be able to dance." She said with a shake of her head. It was silent for a moment as Paine eyed her. "I should just tell him that I'm not feeling to well and that I can't go." She said with a shake of her shoulders. "I'll never be able to please Tidus on the dance floor." She said and closed her eyes. Paine closed her book and sat it on the desk next to her. Yuna watched her get up and walk towards her. She quickly looked away with a small blush.

"Sure you can. It's not that you can't dance. Rikku's just a bad teacher." She said as she took Yuna's hand and pulled her back to her feet. Yuna swallowed hard as Paine pushed the lamp aside and pulled Yuna to the middle of the floor. "Rule number one; don't be afraid to touch your partner." She started as she pulled Yuna against her. Yuna blushed and released a small gasp. "Dirty Dancing really isn't that hard. It's just grinding." Paine said as held Yuna close by putting her hands on her lower back. "Rule number two; Be confident in every move you make. Don't show him that you're not sure about what you're doing. It'll make him less interested." She said as her hands slid down to grip Yuna's butt tightly.

Yuna gasped once again feeling her face become completely flushed now not to mention she was already starting to feel a bit of heat pout in between her thighs. "If its Tidus then it's more then likely that he'll put his hands here." Paine mumbled and Yuna nodded her head as she lowered her head trying to hide her blushing face from Paine.

"Wh-where do my hands go?" she asked as they remind awkwardly at her sides.

"Around my neck, on my arms. Where ever you want them." She said and Yuna swallowed hard. Her mouth felt like a web of cotton. She slowly moved her hands up to be around her neck. "Relax Yuna. I'm not going to hurt you." Paine said and Yuna nodded her head as she took a deep breath keeping her eyes down cast and trying to ignore the feel of Paine's hands cupping her butt. One of Paine's hands removed itself from her butt to cup her chin and make her look up at her. "Rule number three; Only look at me. If you look away from your partner, it'll make him think you're not interested. In dancing you have to make sure that your partner knows your interest." She said and Yuna nodded her head again keeping her eyes locked with Paine's. "Now move with me. Try to stay with the rhythm of the music." She said as her hand returned to Yuna's butt.

Yuna first tried to sway side to side but Paine gripped her tightly stopping her movements. "Press into me. Not side to side but more like in a circle. Got it?" she asked and Yuna nodded her head and took another deep breath before she began to move her hips once again in slow circles like how Paine had instructed. "That's good…" Paine mumbled as she worked her own hips allowing Yuna to follow her lead.

Yuna bit her lip and closed her eyes feeling her entire body heat up as she moved against Paine feeling her breast rub against her own sent a shiver down her spine and made her nipples harden. She really hoped Paine wouldn't notice that little detail but she could probably see them right though her thin tank top. Well if she didn't she didn't say anything as she continued to lead her while running her hands up her back and then going back down to grope at her butt again until she thought Yuna had the hang of it. Yuna began to relax a bit more allowing her hands to run down Paine's shoulders before running along her back and slipping her fingers into Paine's hair.

Paine's entire being was intoxicating. Yuna could feel herself starting to get lightheaded. Paine smelled so good and she was close. Her hair was so soft and body was on fire. She could feel her breathing on along her face. She closed her eyes and leaned closer inhaling deep. She released a small sigh when her bangs brushed along Paine's. Paine leaned forward as well pressing her forehead to Yuna's. "See how easy this can be?" Paine mumbled and Yuna nodded her head.

"Alright enough of that." She said as she stopped and pulled back from her. Yuna wanted to pout. She didn't want Paine to pull away from her. "There's two ways to grind. Face to face or back to face. You got the face to face down so let's move on to the back to face." She said and signaled Yuna to turn around with her finger. Yuna nodded her head before she slowly turned around.

She licked her lips before she felt Paine grip her hips and pull her back gentle so she was once again pressed again Paine's body. "Now this time I want you to push back into me. Grind your ass into my crotch." Paine's lips were right next to her ear and she fought back a shudder before she nodded her head again and began to press back into her rubbing her butt back against her crotch while trying to go with the beat of the music. "That's it. Wrap your arms around my neck, play in my hair. Don't be afraid to touch me alright." She mumbled as she rested her chin on her shoulder.

Yuna nodded her head again before reached her hands back and wrapped her arms around her neck. Her fingers slipping into the silver hair at the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned back into Paine allowing her to control the rhythm. "Don't forget to be confident and sexy. Dirty Dancing is all about being sexy." Paine whispered into her ear as she turned her head slightly towards her neck. Yuna nodded her head once more only enjoying the feeling of Paine's breast pressed into her back and her crotch against her butt.

Paine's hands slowly moved off her hips and down to the front of her bare thighs. She released a small gasp and put her head back on Paine's shoulder. Paine pressed her nose and lips into the side of Yuna's neck. She ran one hand back up the front of Yuna's body to rest on her stomach pushing her shirt up a bit while her other hand gave her thigh a gentle squeeze. Yuna bit her lip as she rocked back against Paine harder taking note how Paine's breathing seem a bit more ragged then before.

She felt a wetness begin in between her thighs as Paine moved her hand in between her thighs squeezing the skin there before inching up a bit more. She bit her lip but it could do nothing to stop the moan that made its way up her throat. She heard Paine made a small sound as well that almost sound like a groan before she parted her lips and allowed them to brush along the side of Yuna's neck who titled her head away.

She ran her hand down Paine's arm and gripped the hand that was in between her thighs. She whimpered and gripped it tighter before inching it up herself so it began to go up her boy shorts. She was sure Paine could feel the heat pouring out from them. She was so turned on now. Her breathing was coming out in pants and she could hear Paine breathing hard as well making her neck a bit moist. She wanted Paine to touch her so bad. Paine's hand pushed her shirt up more and she ran her fingers along the heated skin of her stomach. Yuna shuddered and sighed before she bit her lip.

She turned her head wanting to see Paine's face and to her surprise, Paine was already watching her with darken red eyes. She released a shaky breath as they continued to stare at each other before she leaned forward and parted her lips slightly. Paine's eyes quickly darted down towards them and she licked her own lips before leaning towards her as well. Yuna let her eyes fall shut when their lips brushed right before the door swung open and Paine pulled away from Yuna quickly almost making her fall back. Rikku stopped in the doorway and looked between the two girls with a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

"Nothing." Paine scuffed with a deep frown and her eyebrows come together before she ran her fingers though her hair. "I'm leaving." She mumbled and Yuna blinked a few times trying to come out of her daze. She looked to Paine. Was she really about to kiss Paine? Was Paine really going to kiss her back? They had been moments away from locking lips! But what if they had? What would have happened afterwards?

"What for?" Rikku asked as her shoulders slumped a bit

"I just remembered I had somewhere to be." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders and Yuna frowned as she watched her. "Have fun at the club tonight." She said keeping her eyes down cast the entire time before she brushed pass Rikku and out the door. Both girls watched her go before Rikku turned back towards Yuna who slumped down on the bed no longer able to stay on her shaky legs.

"What happen?" Rikku asked as she turned the music down and sat down next to her.

"I-I don't even know…"She mumbled with a shake of her head while staring at the ground. "Paine was just teaching me how to dance and then…it got really hot and…she started touching me and…I liked it and…then we almost kissed…" She said as her eyebrows came together before she frowned. "This was suppose to just be a phase…It wasn't suppose to last this long. It's been weeks…" she whispered. Rikku rubbed her back.

"It'll be alright Yunie…"she whispered.

"I'm not so sure now Rikku." She said while shaking her head. Rikku frowned as she studied her expression.

"Sounds like you got it bad Yunie." She said with a frown.

"But I don't want it bad Rikku! I don't want it at all!" she yelled as she shot up from the bed. "Tidus is supposed to be my happy ever after! I'm suppose to love him! He's supposed to be my everything! I can't like Paine, Rikku!" she yelled as her fist balled up. "I just can't. she's my best friend…"she whispered as tears suddenly entered her eyes.

"Yunie…"She whispered as she stood up and took her cousin into her arms. Yuna allowed the tears to fall as she wrapped her arms around Rikku and buried her face into Rikku's neck. "I think the best thing to do would be to talk to Paine about it. She always gives good advice and I don't think this will be any different." She said as she rubbed her back.

"I'm scared. What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" she asked as she tried to keep her tears under control.

"I don't think that'll happen. Paine isn't like that. Sure it'll be weird for a bit but I'm sure it'll go back to normal." She said.

"What about Tidus? Should I tell him?" she asked as she sniffed a bit. Rikku frowned at the thought of how he would react. He would go wild if he found out his girlfriend was into some other chick. Rikku quickly shook her head with a nervous laugh.

"No. I think it's best if you kept it away from him." She said as she patted her back and pulled away from her. "Just for a little while at least. Until all of this blows over and you no longer have feelings for Paine. And then you can tell him when you've gotten married and had twenty something kids and you can both laugh about it." She said and Yuna giggled as she whipped her tears away before she nodded her head.

"Thanks Rikku." She said and Rikku nodded her head.

"Hey what are cousin's for?" she asked with a grin and Yuna smiled back softly. "You should get going. You have to clean yourself up and get ready for your big night with Tidus!" she said with a nod of her head and Yuna returned it as she looked to her watch.

"Your right. I got to go." She said with one last sniffle before she began to gather her things as well. "I guess I'll call you later to tell you how it all goes." She said and Rikku nodded her head.

"You better." She said.

Yuna nodded again before she hugged Rikku one last time. "Thanks again." She said and Rikku nodded her head as she patted her back before they pulled away from each other "I'll see you later." She said with another nod before she walked out the door and Rikku watched her go.


	5. Chapter 5

**So for the wait. For some strange reason I had no way to start this chapter. I kept writing about a page and then deleting it. I couldn't start it! But here it is and I hope you enjoy it!**

**You Got it Bad**

**Chapter 5- Feeling of Confliction**

To say that Yuna was nervous was an understatement. She had never been to a club before and even though Rikku and Paine had taught her how to dirty dance a bit she still didn't think that she was good enough to go out and dance in front of other people. What if they all laughed at her? She didn't want to embarrass Tidus like that and not to mention herself.

"That's it." She mumbled as she stared down at her lap. "I'm just not dancing." She said and nodded her had as if that would make it final. The sound of a car beeping outside quickly pulled her out of her thoughts and made her jump to her feet. She looked out the window and spotted Tidus's car parked across the street. She took in a deep breath before she walked out the room quickly and glanced at herself in the mirror in the hallway. "Mom I'm leaving!" she yelled up the stairs before rushing out the door without a relay.

She rushed across the street and jumped into the front seat of Tidus's car. "Hey babe." He said with a smirk before he leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. She smiled back at him. "So are you ready for tonight? It's going to be so much fun I promise you." He said as he took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"Yeah." She said with a nod of her head. Most of the ride was a silent one with Tidus doing most of the talking.

Once they entered the club she immediately squinted her eyes. The people where jumping everywhere and it was pretty dark expect of the flashing lights that was all kinds of different colors. This was the first time she had actually been in a club even though it wasn't a real club. It was for minors after all. She felt Tidus tug on her arm and looked to him as he led them to their group of friends that he had spotted out. They pushed though the dancing teens and stopped in front of them. Her eyes searched the area for Rikku but she couldn't find her little cousin anywhere. She bit her lip before she looked to Gippal.

"Where's Rikku?" she almost had to shout over the loud music that was threatening to completely destroy her hearing but she was pleased when it was clear he had heard her. She honestly didn't know how when she could barely hear herself. He offered her a small smirk before point out onto the dance floor. Her eyes followed his finger and she squinted as she looked out to the people. They where all grinding against one another it was hard to tell who was dancing with who but she easily found her cousin's crazy honey colored hair sticking out of the crawled of teens.

She released a small gasp and her heart dropped as butterflies entered her stomach at seeing who her cousin was currently dancing with. Her mouth became dry. Paine. She had came? Why? She bit her lip roughly, as she watched them danced. They moved so well together. She felt a hint of jealously tug at her heart. Their foreheads were pressed together and their hips grinding together with the beat. Rikku had her arms wrapped around Paine's neck with one hand fisting her hair and Paine had her hands buried in Rikku's back pockets, cupping her ass and keeping her pressed tightly against her.

Yuna looked away quickly. Gippal was right it was almost like watching them have sex. She didn't like it. Well she liked it when it was her and Paine but she didn't like watching Paine with Rikku…It stirred a not to pleasant feeling in her stomach. She felt Tidus wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close until his lips brushed along her ear. "Let's have a seat. Wakka brought a little something to loosen us up before we hit the dance floor." He said and she nodded her head and allowed him to take her to the round table. They sat down and Wakka did the same. He glanced around before pulling out a liter pop bottle. But she knew there was no pop in that bottle. It was filled with alcohol. She bit the inside of her cheek as she watched him discreetly as possible pour it into the cups in front of them which she was sure probably previously held pop from the small refreshment counter in the corner. "Drink up." Tidus encouraged as he slid her cup to her. She nodded her head and took it as she watched him drink his.

She barely got a sip before someone jumped in the booth next to her and quickly wrapped their arms around her tightly. "Yunie!" Rikku shouted over the music and held her cousin tightly. "I'm so glad you made it! For a minute, I didn't think you was going to show so I invited Paine! What are you drinking? Can I have a sip? I'm _parched_!" she said and without an answer took Yuna's cup from her hand quickly. She downed it in one gulp before she looked to her cousin when the other girl remained silent. Yuna's eyes were focused across from her so she followed her eyes and they landed on Paine who had silently slid in on the opposite side of the booth next to Wakka. Paine was staring back at Yuna with an unreadable expression. Her red eyes seemed to dark.

Yuna shifted in her seat under Paine's intense ruby eyes and she once again bit her lip. She shifted her legs under the table before she closed them tightly. Paine thankfully looked away first, her red eyes flicking over to Tidus as she brought what Yuna guessed was her glass to her lip. "Hey Tidus." She called in greeting over the music and he offered her a smile and a nod. A small look of surprise on his face. Paine was usually never this nice to him.

Yuna looked away from Paine and out to the dance floor as she bit her lip harder. So Paine really was mad at her. She just proved it by greeting Tidus who she can't stand half the time without even speaking a word to her when she was suppose to be one of her friends. She turned her attention to Rikku who was sending flirtatious winks and glances to Gippal. "Rikku why is she here?" she asked as she leaned in close to her cousin's ear. Rikku glanced to Paine who was actually having a conversation with Tidus before she looked back to Yuna who had stress and worry written all over her face.

"She's just as confused as you are about her feelings about you Yuna believe me. Paine talks more to me then you think." She said and Yuna's eyebrows eyes knitted together at the new information. "And she's just as stressed as you about all of this. She needed to get out and have some fun to so I invited her to come along. She was all stubborn about coming but when I told her Wakka was bring a bit of alcohol she was all for it." She said with a roll of her eyes before they both looked to Paine and watched as Wakka filled her glass. "Which I'm starting to think was a bad idea. That's like her fifth glass already." She said with a deep frown. "We'll have to cut her off soon. Believe me you _do not_ by all means what to see a drunk Paine. It isn't pretty." She said.

"So she's tipsy huh? I'm guessing the reason why she's actually talking to Tidus?" she asked with an arched eyebrow. Rikku looked over to the two before she looked back to her cousin.

"Probably." She said as she motioned for Wakka to fill her glass. Once he was done she past it to Yuna. "Here you go." She said with a smile. Yuna sighed before she quickly picked the glass up and began to down it like her cousin did before her. With the way, her day has been going she felt like she was really going to need it.

Tidus pulled himself out of his conversation with Paine a few moments later and turned his attention onto Yuna. "So…"He started over the music and she looked to him watching as a small smile graced his lips and her raised both eyebrows at her. "Ready to hit the dance floor?" He asked and she licked her lips and offered Paine another glance to find the other girl's eyes already on her, watching her over the rim of her glass. She looked back to Tidus and nodded her head. She grinned to her before he motioned for Rikku to slide out of the booth. She did so quickly and watched as Yuna and Tidus followed suit.

"Have fun!" she said.

"Come with!" Yuna called over her shoulder with pleading eyes as Tidus continued to pull her towards the dancing teens. Rikku quickly looked to Gippal and he shook his head.

"I don't dance!" He called to her over the music. She pouted at him before she looked to Paine who smirked slightly at her before she slide out of the booth. Rikku clapped her hands together before following Paine onto the dance floor.

Yuna bit her lip as she slowly wrapped her arms around Tidus's neck as he pulled her impossibly close and led them into a rhythm that matched the beat. She blushed slightly as he pressed into her and his big hands on her hips held her tightly as her forced her hips to move with his own. "It's okay Yuna. Your doing great. I knew you'd be good at this." He said as he brought his lips close to her ear. She nodded her head and tried to get herself to relax. She could do this.

She allowed her eyes to flicker over to Rikku and Paine and she bit her lip as she watched them once more. This time Rikku had her back pressed tightly against Paine's front. Paine had her arms wrapped around Rikku's waist one hand sneaking under the hem of Rikku's shirt. Her face buried in Rikku's hair at her shoulder as their hips moved together. Yuna's eyebrows knitted together. When had they come so _friendly_ with one another! One of Rikku's hands rested over top of Paine's on her stomach while the other reached behind her and gripped Paine's hip, keeping her close to her.

Yuna bit her lip. She actually caught herself wishing she were Rikku in Paine's arms when she was currently in the arms of her boyfriend. She rolled her eyes at herself. What was her problem? She turned her attention back onto Tidus and ran her hands down his chest before moving them up to be around his neck again. Her fingers ran through the hair at the nape his of neck while she focused on moving her body against his. He seemed to have liked the new effort on her part and moved his hands down to cup her ass roughly pulling her tightly against him. She closed her eyes at starting to feel his man-hood starting to react from their grinding.

It's not like she never had sex with Tidus before cause she has. A lot actually but they never grinded with clothes on and it felt a bit strange to have him poking at her though her skirt. After all they hadn't been on the floor for more then five minutes. Was he ready hard that fast? She bit her lip when she heard him groan in her ear. The grinding was clearly doing something for him. She frowned slightly. But it was doing nothing for her. She didn't understand. With Paine she had completely lost herself to it, she had become so _arousal._

She allowed her two-toned eyes to flicker back over to the two girls not to far from them. Rikku grinned her way and gave her an encouraging thumbs up. Yuna nodded her head before turning her attention once again onto Tidus. She had to focus. He was her boyfriend. Not Paine. He was the love of her life. No Paine. He was the one that she was into…not Paine.

She shook her head slightly and after a couple of more moments of doing nothing but letting Tidus grind his hard on her and groan and pant in her ear she pulled away from him. If anything this was having the opposite affect that dancing with Paine had. She was slightly disgusted but she didn't show it as she gave Tidus a small smile when he frowned in confusion at her retreat. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit thirsty. I'm going to head back to the table." She said and he nodded his head and followed her back to the table.

Once they was back at the table and sitting down Tidus wrapped one arm around her while resting his other hand on her bare upper thigh. He leaned in close to her ear again as she took a large sip of her drink. "Did I tell you how sexy you look in this skirt?" He asked before he kissed her below her ear. She bit her lip slightly. That dance appeared to have gotten Tidus really worked up. "And in this top." He whispered before he began to kiss her neck. She flushed slightly but allowed him to kiss and nip at her skin. She closed her eyes with a sigh as his hand on her thigh began to stroke it slowly. He moved his kisses up to her cheek before the corner of her mouth. "Give me a kiss Yuna." He said.

Yuna sat her glass down before turning towards him slightly only to have him smash his lips into her own. She whimpered slightly at the roughness of it before his tongue powered it's way though her sealed lips. She opened her mouth farther and allowed his tongue more access. She heard him groan loudly into her mouth as he titled his head and tried to deepen the kiss. He moved closer to her and stroked her thigh a bit faster. She allowed herself to relax into the kiss though her grip on her glass was like steel.

"You two need to get a room!" Yuna pulled away from Tidus quickly at the sound of Rikku's voice. Rikku and Paine had returned sometime after them and by the looks of it had been sitting there for a while. Yuna felt her face flush and her eyes darted to Paine immediately. The other girl didn't look amused, as a matter of fact she looked really, really pissed and slightly confused. A deep frown was on her lips, her eyes narrowed into a hard glare with her eyebrows knitted together tightly to the point where they was almost touching and even though it was pretty hard to see Yuna was sure she could see Paine's jaw clenching.

Paine looked away from her quickly and brought her glass to her lips. Yuna frowned slightly and looked down at her glass. The table was silent expect for Wakka and Gippal who was laughing and talking loudly to each other over the music. Rikku was playing with her drink as Paine stared into her own and Tidus kept eyeing Yuna as he continued to stroke her thigh. Yuna was biting her lip as her eyes went from her drink to Paine back to her drink and then back to Paine "I'm leaving." Paine said suddenly and Yuna frowned. She watched as Paine got out the booth and sat her empty glass back down. Rikku pouted at her.

"Why? The night's still young!" she said and Paine slipped her hands into her pockets.

"Yeah and I'm already buzzed. I'm two glasses away from being drunk and I don't want to do anything stupid." She said and allowed her eyes to flicker over to Yuna who tensed slightly at the small glance. She swallowed hard as her stomach began to flutter. "So I'm going to head out. You guys have fun." She said and waved to the rest of the table before walking off. Rikku quickly looked to Yuna.

"I'm going to go with her. She's had too much to drink to go home on her own." She said and Yuna nodded her head with a frown. Rikku gave her a wink before jumping up out of the booth and following after Paine. Yuna sighed when she felt Tidus move a bit closer to her and his lips return into her neck. She moved away slightly and looked to him.

"You know Tidus I'm not really feeling this club. Can't we go back to your house and watch a movie or something?" she asked over the pounding of the music. He frowned and looked to his friends. They both grinned at him and he smirked before he looked back to Yuna.

"Yeah. That's cool. Let's go." He said and she smiled to him before she moved out the booth. She sighed as she smiled to him before she took his hand and after saying goodbye to the others worked their way though the people and out the door they had came though.

* * *

Yuna sighed as she walked into school the next day. She hated Mondays. She walked down the hall and turned the corner where her and Rikku's locker was. That's always where they met in the morning. She wasn't surprised when she rounded the corner to see Paine leaning against the bay of lockers next to Rikku. Her eyebrows were knitted together as she spoke and Rikku was frowning slightly as she listened.

She bit her lip as she watched Paine. Her stomach fluttering a bit as she began to walk towards the two. Paine's eyes suddenly shot up towards her quickly and she pushed herself off the lockers. She spoke one last thing to Rikku before she quickly picked up her book bag from the floor. She turned away and quickly made her way down the hall.

Yuna frowned as she watched her go and she stopped next to Rikku who was still going though her locker. "Rikku." She said gaining her little cousin's attention. "What was the two of you just talking about?" she asked as she finally pulled her eyes away from Paine's retreating form to look at Rikku. Rikku released what only could be described as a nervous laugh and waved her off.

"Nothing! I was just asking to copy her homework. I didn't get mine done over the weekend." She said before she pouted and looked to Yuna quickly. "She said no and I deserve to get an F but I don't think that's fair! Math is hard for me!" she said with a stomp of her foot. "So can I copy yours?" she asked with a grin. Yuna sighed as she turned towards her locker and quickly put in the code.

"Sure." She mumbled as she pulled the door opened. Rikku frowned as she watched her before Yuna quickly looked to her. "Are you sure she wasn't talking about me?" she asked as her eyebrows knitted together. "I mean she looked right at me and then made a run for it." She said. She watched as Rikku bit her lip and her eyes quickly darted away.

"Nope. She didn't say a thing." She said and quickly buried her head into her locker. Yuna's eyes narrowed.

"Your such a bad liar Rikku!" she said as she pulled out her Chem. Book and slammed her locker shut. "Tell me what she said or I won't let you copy my homework!" she said and Rikku released a whine as she closed her own locker and turned towards her older cousin.

"I can't! I promised Paine I wouldn't. She'd totally murder me if she ever found out that I said anything to you! And on top of that I would lose her trust forever. Paine forgives no one and forgets nothing!" she said and Yuna's eyes narrowed as she frowned deeply. "Please let me copy your homework Yuna! If I fail math again this year I won't graduate!" she said.

"Not my problem." Yuna said as she put her nose in the air and started off towards her first class. Rikku followed close behind seeing how they were in the same class together. "Maybe you should copy off of Gippal seeing how the two of you are so close now." She said and Rikku quickly smiled as she looked to her.

"That's a good idea! I forgot he was in that class." She said with a giggle. Yuan rolled her eyes and Rikku sighed as they stepped into the classroom. "You know Yuna if you really want to know what's going on with Paine you should just talk to her." she said as they took their seats right next to each other. Yuna bit her lip as she frowned slightly.

"I don't know. She seems really upset with me or something. She didn't speak a single word to me at the club on Saturday night." She said and looked over to her quickly. "And she didn't reply to any of my texts yesterday and now she just ran away from me in the hall. She clearly doesn't want to speak with me." She said and looked back down at her lap.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "That's just Paine being stubborn. All you have to do is corner her. She'll have to talk to you then. It's not like she's going to rip your head off or anything." She said as she pulled her Chem. Book out from her bag. "She's just really guarded. You know that. You two just need to work out your problems." She said.

"Easier said then done." Yuna sighed as she slumped down in her seat.

"Well jumping to another subject." Rikku said and turned towards her with a grin. "How did your night end with Tidus on Saturday?" She asked and Yuna rolled her eyes as she sighed heavily.

"We went back to his house to watch a movie but all he wanted to do was make out." She said before she shook her head slightly. "I mean I enjoyed it but we haven't had a lot of time to actually talk to one anther you know?" she said and looked over to Rikku who nodded her head. "And when we do have time all he wants to do is shove his tongue down my throat." She said before she placed her head down on her desk. "And the worst part about it is every

time I'm with him…all I can think about is Paine." She said before she released a small groan. "I'm so conflicted."

"You should just let her fuck you. God knows I'm sick of being stuck in between" Rikku mumbled, Yuna's eyes widened, and she quickly looked up at Rikku to see her looking though her chem. Book as if she didn't just say that. But Yuna knows she wasn't hearing thing. Her eyes narrowed on Rikku.

"What did you just say?" she asked. Rikku looked to her with a sweet smile.

"Nothing." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. Yuna's eyes narrowed before the teacher marched into the room and all the students took their seats as she hushed them. Yuna sighed as she slumped back in her seat. She could feel it already; it was going to be a long day.

Later that day Yuna bit her lip as she walked towards her math class. Rikku had gone ahead when she spotted Gippal. She was clearly going to ask to copy his homework but that wasn't the reason why she was biting her lip and her throat was so dry. This class besides gym class was the only class that she shared with Paine. That morning was the last time she seen her though they usually seen each other though out the day. It was painfully obvious that Paine was avoiding her now.

When she stepped into the classroom the first thing that caught her eyes was Rikku who was talking to Gippal by his desk. She was smiling that flirty smile and Yuna could help but to roll her eyes. She then looked to Paine's seat to find the other girl with her head down and doing what looked like homework from another class. She bit her lip and gripped her books tightly as she began to walk towards her. She knew that now wasn't the best time to try and talk to her about what was going on between them but she wanted to at least say something. She hadn't talked to her since last Friday. They never went that long without talking.

She was only able to take a few steps towards Paine before Tidus appeared in front of her. "Hey babe." He said with a smirk as she pulled her eyes away from his chest that she almost ran into and up to his eyes. She smiled sweetly at him before he bent down and peaked her on the lips. "Best weekend ever huh? You know you're a really good dancer. I don't know why you were doubting yourself." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know. It was my first time." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. He nodded his head as he continued to stare down at her and a silence fell between them. She cleared her throat and stepped away from him a bit. "Listen I actually need to talk to P-"

"Alright everyone have a seat." All eyes shot to the front of the class as their math teacher walked in. Yuna sighed as Tidus pulled away from her completely and moved over to his seat. Yuna glanced to Paine who was replacing the book she had out with her math book. Yuna frowned slightly and made her way to her own seat, which was only one row over, and two seats up from Paine's own desk. She pulled out her own math book and a pen as the teacher told them what lesson they would be doing today.

Yuna began to bit the end of her pen as she got lost in thought halfway though the lesson. She glanced over her shoulder and to Paine who looked determined as she drew on her desk with a magic marker. Her eyebrows knitted together in concentration as she worked the marker slowly clearly trying to be as neat as possible with her desk artwork. Yuna bit her pen a bit harder. Paine was so cute when she was so concentrated like that and her silver bangs falling in front of her face as she bowed her head a bit closer to the desk. Yuna shuddered as she stared.

Paine's movements then paused for a moment before her red eyes suddenly shot up to meet Yuna's two-toned eyes. Yuna's breath hitched and she tensed in her chair before she quickly looked away. She closed her eyes tightly. She had been caught staring. Great this was just great. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes to look down at her homework sheet. She bit her lip as the urge to look back at Paine filled her. She gave into it quickly and once again looked over her shoulder to look at Paine. The other girl's eyes were still on her though she now sported a small frown and an arched eyebrow. Yuna swallowed hard at the look. Paine looked as conflicted as she felt.

The sound of the bell ringing made her jump and gasp before the kids quickly began to flee the room. Yuna was rooted to her chair as Paine quickly looked away from her breaking their staring contest as she quickly rose to her feet and gathered her things. She though her bag over her shoulder and quickly rushed out the classroom as if an a hurry to be somewhere. Yuna sighed and relaxed in her seat. She ran her fingers though her hair with a frown before she looked over to Rikku who was frowning slightly at the door having seen Paine's quick exit. She looked over to Yuna who frowned at her and Rikku returned it with a weak shrug of her shoulders. Yuna sighed and closed her eyes. There was no way things could get any worst.

**Thanks for reading! ;) Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thamks for all the reviews! Enjoy chapter 6**

**You Got it Bad**

**Chapter 6- Wasted**

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Yuna said as she followed Rikku into the party. She glanced around. The place was packed with people. It was just like the club she had been at last weekend minus the lights and some of the people she actually knew from school and others she never seen before a day in her life. The air was thick with smoke and many of the groups were getting stoned or just smoking regular cigarettes. It all mixed together making her stomach sick and her eyes water. This just was not her type of party.

"Aw come on Yunie. You need to relax. You had a long week with dealing with Paine and Tidus and stuff." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as she looked though the people clearly looking for someone before she turned her attention back towards Yuna. "Didn't you say Paine had been avoiding you for the past few days?" she asked and Yuna frowned as she nodded her head. "And that you wanted to talk to her about it?" she asked as her head titled and she arched an eyebrow. Yuna nodded her head again as she turned her eyes away. "Well an inside source tells me that Paine is here…somewhere…"She said as she glanced around the room.

"Rikku…" Yuna sighed as she rubbed at her arm nervously. "I do want to talk to her but not in a place like this…,"She said as she also looked around. She looked back to Rikku to see her waving someone down. She followed her line of sight to Gippal. She ached an eyebrow as she watched him smirk before waving back to her. The two of them seemed to be getting pretty close over the past couple of weeks.

"Um how about we split up and look for her!" Rikku said as she quickly turned to Yuna. "I'll go that way!" she said and pointed off into another area before she rushed off before Yuna could say anything. Yuna watched as Rikku rushed to Gippal who caught her in his arms. The two giggled and smiled at each other before kissing passionately. Yuna smiled softly before she shook her head and looked around the party once more. She didn't see Paine anywhere.

She pushed though the people that were jumping around on the dance floor to make her way into the kitchen. She stopped at the door with a heavy sigh finally able to breathe again. She looked up into the kitchen to see a few couples making out on the counters while others tried to drink more then each other. The last thing she saw was Paine sitting on the table. With what looked like an empty bottle hanging from her fingers and one resting in between her legs. She was frowning slightly and her eyes were lowered towards the ground.

Yuna took in a deep breath before she walked towards her. She stopped in front of her. "Hey Paine. You alright?" she asked and titled her head a bit trying to make a bit of eye contact. Paine's red eyes shot up to meet hers and she tried not to blush when Paine let a small smirk come to her lips.

"What's up Yuna." She said as she brought the bottle to her lip. "I didn't think I'd see you here. I didn't know this was your kind of scene." She said as she motion towards the drunks that were falling all over each other in the corner. Yuna frowned as she watched them before she looked back to Paine who was chuckling softy as she watched them as well. She was a bit surprised that Paine was actually talking to her again. It was like Paine hadn't even been ignoring her. It was almost normal but Paine was being a bit _too friendly_ it seemed. Yuna looked down at the bottles.

"Are you drunk?" she asked and Paine looked back to her and frowned suddenly.

"No. I only had a couple of beers. Do I have to be drunk to be able to laugh?" she asked with a shake of her head.

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry Paine," she said and Paine nodded her head before she reached back into the cooler that was on the table behind her. She pulled out two more bottles.

"Want one?" she asked as her head titled slightly and Yuna shook her head.

"No thank you." She said. Paine shrugged her shoulders as she sat it down next to her before opening her bottle and quickly bringing it to her lips. Yuna watched her drink it and blushed slightly when it ran down the corner of her mouth and down her chin and neck. She sighed when she was done and whipped it away.

"You still didn't tell me why you're here." She said as she placed the bottle in between her legs. Yuna looked back out towards the party.

"Rikku dragged me out here." She said with a small laugh. "She just wanted to see that boy Gippal. Tidus's friend." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and Paine nodded her head.

"And where's your boy toy?" She asked as she ran her finger over the rim of her bottle. Yuna frowned slightly.

"Over one of his friend's house. He said something about going over football plays." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and Paine sighed loudly as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh my fuckin-Yuna get a clue!" Paine said as she pressed her bottle into Yuna's forehead. Yuna's eyebrows came together and she frowned slightly. "That fucking man whore is cheating on you! There is no way that he spends so many hours at practice and now he's over one of his boys house going over plays at twelve o'clock at night! Come on Yuna don't tell me you believe that shit," she said as her eyes narrowed.

"Tidus isn't cheating on me Paine!" she said as she slapped her bottle away from her face. It slipped from Paine's hand and hit the floor. Both girls watched as the liquid ran though the broken glass and began to spread across the floor. Paine scuffed and grabbed the bottle next to her.

"Whatever." She mumbled with another roll of her eyes before she took that bottle to her lips as well. Yuna frowned as she watched her before she took in a deep breath. It was silent for a couple of moments.

"I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment…,"she mumbled as she looked down at the ground with a small blush. Paine eyed her.

"I'm listening." She said. Yuna looked around at the people in the kitchen.

"Alone. Maybe we could go up to one of the bedrooms." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Paine shrugged as well as she jumped down from the table.

"Whatever you want Yuna." She said as she walked out the kitchen. Yuna bit her lip before following after her. They pushed through the people and made their way up the stairs. Yuna watched as Paine glanced at the doorknobs noticing how just about every door had a pair of panties on the knob. She blushed slightly and kept her eyes down before Paine stopped in front of a door that was panties free. She opened the door and stepped aside for Yuna to go in first.

Yuna stopped in the room and glanced around before the sound of the door closing got her attention and she turned around to face Paine who leaned against the door nonchalantly. Her body completely relaxed and her eyes lowered a bit. Yuna felt blood rush to her cheeks at the look Paine was giving her. Her eyes were dark, intense and it was aimed all at her. Paine closed her eyes then and released a small sigh. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

What did she want to talk about? She had completely forgotten her whole speech on her way up the stairs. It didn't help the way Paine was just watching her a moment ago. "Um…Have you been avoiding me lately?" she asked. That sounded like a good place to start. Paine opened her eyes to look at her once more and she frowned as her eyebrows came together.

"No. I been busy." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and Yuna looked to the ground.

"Oh…cause I was a bit worried you was upset with me…so I just wanted to make sure. I haven't been able to get in touch with you for the past few days." She said as she looked off to the side. She could still feel Paine's red eyes burning into her and it made her heart race. "So I just wanted to make sure that I didn't upset you or anything…,"She mumbled, as she rubbed at her arm nervously, desperate to have something to do.

"And why would I be upset with you?" Paine asked as she brought her beer back up to her lips watching how Yuna began to appear more and more uncomfortable. Yuna shrugged her shoulders and continued to look around the room. "Well tell me Yuna. Why would you think I was upset with you?" she asked as she eyed her once again.

"I-I don't know- I-"

"Did you know…you're a tease Yuna?" Paine cut her off as she brought her drink to her lips once more. Yuna bit her lower lip as she lowered her head. "That's why you think I'm so upset with you…" she said as she pushed herself off the door and walked towards her. "Because you draw yourself close to me and then you pull yourself away. You seem so into me one minute and not the next…We might as well have fucked in Rikku's room and the same day you basically go to the club and fuck Tidus while glancing at me then entire time" Paine eyed her as her head titled and Yuna looked away. "I don't know what your deal is."

"I-I'm sorry Paine…I don't mean to-"

"You can be really _seductive_ Yuna and half the time I don't even think you know your doing it." She chuckled as she turned away from her. She almost tripped over her own feet but caught herself quickly. "Like when I caught you staring at me in chem. Class last week. The way you was biting that pen…"She said as her eyes narrowed and she appeared to have gotten lost in her own flashback. Yuna blushed as she looked away from her quickly.

"That's just an old habit. Just like biting my lip. That's a habit too. I didn't mean anything by it. I just…" She trailed off when she noticed Paine was barely listening to her anymore. Her eyes where down cast towards the ground and she had a look of confusion on her face just like that day in chem.. Paine's eyebrows knitted together as she sat down on the bed.

"You were talking to Rikku wasn't you?" she asked as she looked to her quickly and her eyes narrowed. "She told you didn't she? About my feelings towards you. I should have known better then to confide in her. Your family after all." she said and looked away from her quickly. She clenched her teeth tightly. "That's why you've been staring at me all the time. You're just playing with my emotions." She said

"Paine, Rikku didn't tell me anything. I didn't know anything about how you were feeling…" She said quickly and shook her head. Paine's expression softened quickly and she stared at Yuna before she released a small chuckle that turned into a full laugh.

"Well now you do." She finished her laugh and tossed her bottle to the floor before she stood up again. "Will you let me act on them now…'cause I been holding back for a long time." She whispered as she leaned towards her. Yuna bit her lip as her eyes fell to Paine's. lips She couldn't believe this was happening. After all this time Paine had these hidden feelings for her.

Paine's arms wrapping around her waist pulled her out of her thoughts. She released a small gasp before Paine leaned forward and pressed her lips to Yuna's softly. Yuna's body tensed as her heart dropped into her stomach that immediately filled with butterflies at the simply touch. She almost immediately melted into the kiss. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't help it. Paine's lips where so soft and it felt good.

She gasped when she felt Paine's tongue suddenly brush along her lips asking for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth and allowed her wondering tongue inside. Paine's tongue quickly found her own and she released a small moan as Paine's tongue ring rubbed along her tongue before scrapping the roof of her mouth. Paine released a throaty moan of her own as she held Yuna tighter too her.

Yuna gasped when Paine pulled away from her. She was breathless and her stomach was doing flips as her lips tingled. She licked them tasting Paine on them as well as the hint of alcohol she had consumed. Her cousin's words quickly echoed though her head. _'Believe me you do not by all means what to see a drunk Paine. It isn't pretty'_ She bit her lip before she was pulled out of her thoughts by Paine who suddenly moved back and fell back on the bed pulling Yuna down on top of her. "Paine…W-We really shouldn't…you-your drunk and Tidus-"

"Fuck Tidus." Paine growled as her eyes wondered down Yuna's body. Her hands moved from around her waist to her hips where she slowly pushed her shirt up. "He ain't good enough for you…He can't make you feel good like I can." She mumbled before she sat up and kissed her again. Yuna tried to pull away but Paine quickly cupped the back of her neck and forced her back down. She bit her lip roughly making it bleed as punishment. Yuna released a small whimper at the pain.

Before Yuna knew it, she was rolled over onto her back and Paine was over top of her slipping her hands under her shirt and forcing a thigh between her legs. She closed her eyes tightly as Paine's lips moved down her neck. "Paine please stop." She whispered as she turned her head away. It was hard not to be turned on by this but this wasn't how she wanted their first time to go…She wanted Paine to at least remember it in the morning. "Paine!" she yelled and pushed her up by the shoulders. She slapped her hard across the face.

"Ow…"Paine mumbled as she touched her cheek and her eyes narrowed. She looked down at Yuna who bit her lip at the hurt expression that crossed her face. "You really are nothing but a tease." She scuffed before she sat up some more. Yuna opened her mouth to say something before the door swung open. They both quickly looked to it as the intruders busted in, lips locked in a heated kiss as they groped each other. Paine snorted as her eyes narrowed and Yuna gasped and sat up at the sight. The small gasped caused Rikku to quickly pull back from Gippal and they both looked to the bed. There was a moment of silence as the four stared at each other

"What's going on in here?" Rikku asked breaking the silence as she eyed Yuna's pinned position under Paine. "Paine what are you doing! Get off of her!" Rikku yelled as she pulled away from her Gippal to walk forward and Paine chuckled as she quickly jumped off Yuna and back to her feet before walking towards Rikku as well.

"You want to get in on this too?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Rikku before cupping her butt. Rikku slapped her hard across the face like Yuna had done before her and then shoved Paine away roughly. Paine stumbled a bit before she hit the ground. She frowned and her eyebrows came together but she reminded where she fell glaring at the ground. "I'm not going to get any tonight…"She mumbled to herself.

"You're drunk Paine!" Rikku yelled down at her as she put her hands on her hips. Paine only scuffed and turned her head away. Rikku frowned before she looked up at Yuna who was sitting up as she pulled her shirt back down and fixed her skirt. "Yunie…Are you okay?" she asked as she walked towards her and Yuna quickly nodded her head as she stood up.

"I'm fine. She didn't hurt me…I'm just a bit shocked is all…Paine's never been like that with me before." She whispered and looked to Paine with a frown and Paine let out a heavy sigh as she ran her fingers though her hair. "I guess it's because I never seen her drunk before…but she didn't hurt me." She repeated while shaking her head and Rikku nodded her head as she rubbed her shoulder.

"What are you talking about!" Paine yelled to no one in particular. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. "Damn it…I'm sick of you people. Bunch of teases…all of you" She mumbled while still shaking her head before she stumbled back to her feet. She sighed before walking towards the door. "I'm going home." She said with a wave over her shoulder and Gippal quickly stopped her at the door.

"You're not going anywhere." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned as she glared up at him.

"Get your hands off me." She hissed and slapped his hands away. Rikku sighed and turned her attention back to Yuna trusting that he would stop Paine from going anywhere. Her eyes fell to the slit in the middle of her bottle lip and she frowned as it continued to bleed and Yuna continued to lick it away or suck her lower lip into her mouth.

"She got you good huh?" she whispered as her frown deepened. "She gets pretty horny when she's drunk and a bit rough…"She said as her eyes feel to the ground. "She bit my lower lip before too…," she whispered and Yuna frowned as she touched her busted lip. Rikku looked up to her with a small frown. "I'm sorry I dragged you out here. Let's go home." She said and Yuna nodded her head silently.

The sound of Paine grunting drew their attention back towards the door and they watched as Gippal through Paine over one of his shoulders. "Let me down motherfucker! I'll fuck your ass up!" Paine yelled as she slammed her fist into his back and he shook his head as he looked to Rikku.

"I'm going to take her to the car." He said and she nodded her head before he turned and began to walk out with her.

"I'll shove a beer bottle up your-" Paine stopped her talking suddenly and her eyebrows came together as she frowned. Gippal looked over his shoulder at her as he kept walking. "I'm going to vomit…,"she mumbled and his eyes widened.

"Not on the pants!" he yelled as he quickly dropped her and she hit the ground hard before she sat up on her hands and threw up on the white carpet of the hallway. Rikku and Yuna both frowned as they watched from the doorway. Gippal shook his head as he bent down and rubbed her back as she coughed and gagged a bit before whipping her mouth.

"Don't touch me…"She mumbled and weakly slapped his hand off her back. Rikku walked up and grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet. Paine chuckled. "You can touch me." She chuckled as Rikku though her arm over her shoulders and wrapped her own arm around Paine's waist. "You can touch me all night. Your sexy ass cousin too." She said as she looked back at Yuna as she stumbled along with Rikku down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah. I know Paine." Rikku said with a roll of her eye as Gippal moved to the right side of Paine and through her other arm around his shoulder and placed his hand on her lower back. "Man you can be a real pain in the ass when you're drunk. You know that Paine?" Rikku asked as she looked to her and Paine looked to her as well with a small frown.

"Your one to talk. You're a pain in my ass everyday." She said and stared at her for a moment before she smirked. "A sexy pain in my ass. I'll show you a real good time if you dumb this dip-shit to my left." She said before she chuckled. "I mean my right…"She chuckled and Rikku rolled her eyes as she shook her head. Yuna sighed and shook her head as well as she walked behind them down the stairs and though the people.

Rikku and Gippal dropped Paine into the back seat. Gippal got in after her and Yuna and Rikku got in the front seats before Rikku drove off towards Yuna's house that was the closest. "I'm really sorry about this Yuna." Rikku said with a frown as she glanced over at her. Yuna shook her head and gave her a small smile.

"It's alright. It's not like I got hurt or anything." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and Rikku pouted as she looked back to the road.

"But still…I knew how Paine gets when she's drunk and I shouldn't have left you alone to go find her." She mumbled with a pout.

"It's alright Rikku. Really." She said with a nod and Rikku sighed.

"Got some family love going on up in here." Paine mumbled as she pushed herself up to be in between the two seats. "That's good. I'm really glad you to are close." She said with a nod of her head. Yuna watched her and Rikku sighed as she kept her eyes on the road. Paine frowned. "I wish I had close family members." She mumbled and ran her fingers though her hair.

"It's okay. You have us." Yuna said with a nod and Paine smirked as she looked towards her.

"I sure do." She said and Rikku sighed.

"That's just a trap Yuna. She's trying to get you into bed by making you feel sorry for her." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Fuck you Rikku." Paine said and flicked her off before she turned her attention back to Yuna. "Ignore her. I wouldn't do that to you Yuna even though I know you have feelings for me too." She said and Yuna gasped as her face turned red and both girls looked to her. Paine nodded her head as she slipped her hand onto Yuna's thigh. "You totally want me to fuck you. You would have let me if it wasn't for them…" She mumbled as she ran her hand up her thigh.

"Paine stop!" she yelled and slapped her hand away. "I-I wouldn't have! Not in the state you're in! You mean too much to me" she yelled as she closed her eyes tightly and lowered her head towards her lap as she closed her legs tightly. Paine frowned slightly as she stared at her.

"Hey Paine sit back." Gippal said as he tugged on the back of her shirt before he grabbed her arm. She quickly slapped it away as she turned towards him with a glare.

"Don't _fucking_ touch me!" she snapped and Rikku looked back though the mirror as Yuna looked over her shoulder at her. "Your still friends with that ass-whip Nooj! You don't have the right to fucking talk to me anymore Gippal! Fuck! What are you even doing in the car with me!" she snapped as she turned towards the door and pulled at the handle.

"Paine stop!" Rikku yelled and Paine stopped tugging at the door abruptly and frowned as her eyebrows came together.

"I'm going to vomit…,"She mumbled. Rikku slammed on the breaks and Gippal quickly reached over and unlocked the door before opening it. Paine leaned out before throwing up on the road. Gippal frowned as he watched. He sighed and shook his head as Yuna looked to him.

"Did you use to be good friends with Paine or something?" she asked and he nodded his head as Paine whipped her mouth with a sigh and leaned back into the car. He closed the door and locked it once again. Paine sighed as she leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. Gippal reached over and strapped her into the seat. "Why aren't you guys friends anymore?" Yuna frowned as he turned back towards her. He frowned as well.

"I've known Paine since we was kids…"He started with a shrug of his shoulders as he glanced over to her. "Then we met Nooj. She fell hard for him and I even helped them hook up." He said and frowned as he looked down at his lap. "I found out about him cheating on her and stuff and didn't tell her like I should have. When she found out I knew and kept it from her…she just…stopped talking to me all together…I apologized and apologized but nothing I did worked. If me not talking to her made her happy then what's what I was willing to do." He said. Yuna frowned as she nodded her head before she looked back to Paine who appeared to be sleeping.

"That's really sad. I'm sorry to hear that…Do you still talk to Nooj?" she asked as she looked to him and he shook his head.

"She thinks I was covering for him and stuff and even though I kept telling her I was no longer friends with him she didn't believe me. She still doesn't." He said as he looked to her and ran his fingers though his blonde hair. She nodded her head once more. "She cut Baralai off too. Poor kid had nothing to do with any of it though." He said with a shake of her head. "But she's always been like this. When she gets hurt once she cuts everyone off…" He mumbled.

"That's Paine for you." Rikku said with a roll of her eyes before she looked back at Gippal. "And can you believe Yuna's actually starting to grow romantic feelings for her!" she pointed out. Yuna gasped.

"Rikku!" She said as a blush quickly took over her face. Rikku shrugged her shoulders as Gippal chuckled.

"You two would totally make a cute couple. You got my support!" He said and patted her shoulder from behind her. she slumped more in her seat.

"I-I'm not pursuing her or anything! Paine's one of my best friends and besides I'm in love with Tidus." She said and crossed her arms. She could feel her ears burning as well as her cheeks. She glanced up into the review mirror and back at Paine who was now passed out against the window. She felt her stomach do a back flip and she quickly looked away. Even in her drunk and passed out state she still sent butterflies to the pit of Yuna's stomach. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Mm. I see." Gippal said with a nod of his head.

"Don't listen to her Gippal!" Rikku said with a short laugh. "She's got it bad for our Ice Queen!" she said with another small laugh.

"Rikku!" Yuna shouted again as she glared at her. "It's nothing like that!" she said before she slumped back in her seat again. "It's just a phase like you said." she mumbled under her breath though she completely didn't believe that anymore. But she couldn't have had it that bad for Paine could she? She bit her lip. It just seemed like her feelings for Paine grew with every passing day. If it continued like this she was going to be in serious trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**You Got it Bad**

**Chapter 7- Boiling Over**

The next day was a Saturday and Yuna found herself in her bedroom all day doing her homework that she got for over the weekend. She had spoken to Rikku that day and called Paine once but wasn't surprised when the other girl didn't pick up her phone. She frowned as that thought crossed her mind. She had talked to Tidus that day as well but he couldn't hang out because he had weekend football practice. She frowned at that as well.

"_That fucking man whore is cheating on you! There is no way that he spends so many hours at practice and now he's over one of his boys house going over plays at twelve o'clock at night! Come on Yuna don't tell me you believe that shit,"_

Was Tidus really cheating on her?

A knock at her door pulled her out of her thought and she looked up to it as she sat up right in her bed. "It's open." She said with a small sigh. It opened, her heart dropped, and she blushed as Paine leaned against the doorframe. She swallowed hard as Paine stared at her for a moment with her arms crossed and a frown on her lips. "Paine…"She whispered and looked from her down towards her lap.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute," Paine said and Yuna looked up at her to find Paine's head titled slightly. She nodded her head and Paine returned it before she walked more into the room and closed the door behind her. Yuna swallowed hard as she watched her grab her computer chair and push it over so it was in front of her. Paine sat down in it and sighed.

Now that Paine was closer Yuna, spotted dark bags under her eyes. "How do you feel? You threw up a lot last night…,"she said as she played with the end of her skirt. Paine shrugged her shoulders.

"I have a bitch of a headache but other then that I'm alright. How are you?" she asked as she ran her fingers though her hair. Yuna shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright I guess…,"she whispered back before she looked up at her. Paine was watching her intensely. Yuna quickly shifted her eyes elsewhere as she began to pick at her comforter. Paine was making her uncomfortable right now. Really, really uncomfortable.

"Rikku told me what happened last night…,"She mumbled and Yuna looked back to her with a small frown. Paine was frowning as she looked down at her own leather-covered lap. "I'm sorry about what I did…"She mumbled before she looked up at her. "That's why I never got drunk around you Yuna…I just…lose control…I didn't mean to hurt you…"She whispered.

"It's alright. Everyone always acts out of character when their drunk." She said with a small shake of her head and a shrug of her shoulders.

"It's not alright Yuna. I busted your lip and pinned you to a bed." She said as her red eyes narrowed on her busted lip before moving up to her eyes. Yuna frowned at the look of self-loathing she could see all over Paine's face. "I'm a monster when I'm drunk…" She said with a look of disgust and Yuna frowned.

"That's not true! Don't say things like that! So, you get a little crazy and stuff. I don't care Paine…you're my friend…but if you don't like it then just stop drinking." She said with a shake of her head. Paine stared at her for a moment before she chuckled and ran her fingers though her hair. Yuna blushed as she looked down at her lap. "Are you making fun of me?" she asked and Paine shook her head as she looked back to her.

"No. You're just cute." She said as a smirk came to her lips and Yuna blushed. She looked away from her once again as she bit her busted lower lip. "I must have said some crazy shit to you last night hm?" Paine asked and Yuna looked up at her to find Paine's head titled slightly with a look of curiosity in her eyes. "What did I say?" she asked and Yuna looked away from her.

"Just…Some stuff. Nothing big." She said and waved her off. Paine's eyes narrowed slightly and she rolled the computer chair a bit closer to her. Yuna bit her lip again and turned her head away slightly. She began to play with the hem of her skirt. "I'm just really glad that you're talking to me again." She said and frowned slightly. "I didn't like not talking to you for the past couple of days." She said and watched as Paine frowned slightly before looking way as she ran her fingers though her hair.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about all that. I just…needed to do some thinking which turned out to be really hard when you were around." She said and looked to her again just in time to watch Yuna knit her eyebrows together in confusion. Paine sighed. "I'm going to be completely honest with you now Yuna. I'm really attracted to you. I always have been." She said and Yuna's eyes widened as she felt her face flush a bit. "That I could always push aside but lately it's been a bit more then that…I'm really starting to develop… _feelings_ for you." She said and averted her eyes away from Yuna's once again as her eyebrows knitted together. "And I think-I _thought_ I was getting mix signals from you especially with everything that went down in Rikku's room. But I don't know." She said with a shrug as she looked back to her for her response.

Yuna stared at her for a moment. Did Paine really just confess to having feeling for her? Was this real? She blinked a few times and opened her mouth to say something before she closed it. Paine arched an eyebrow at her clearly wanting to know what she thought. They only stared at each other as the moments dragged on. Paine suddenly licked her lips before she clenched her teeth.

"Well there's my answer." She sighed as she rose to her feet. "I was just imagining things." She chuckled coldly to herself.

"N-No! No Paine!" Yuna said quickly as she gripped Paine's wrist and stopped her from leaving the room. Paine turned back around to look down at her. "Don't go yet…I didn't mean to be all silent I'm just still taking it in.," she said as her grip on Paine's wrist tightened slightly and she shook her head a bit. "I'm still just so confused is all." She whispered as she stared up at her Paine stared back before she turned back around to face her more. "And then there still is Tidus." She whispered and looked to her lap.

Paine's eyes narrowed slightly as she frowned. "Why care about him when he doesn't care about you?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips. Yuna looked up at her quickly.

"Tidus does too care about me!" she said quickly. Paine scuffed and looked away. Yuna frowned at the scowl on her face. "Why would you say that?" she asked and Paine looked back at her. Her frown only appeared to increase as her ruby eyes ran up and down Yuna's frame as if wondering if she should continue to talk to her about it or demand that they just let it go. Her eyes settle back onto Yuna's once she made up her mind.

"Because it's true. Yuna the dumb-ass is cheating on you! It's so painfully obvious! You're just blinded to what you _refuse_ to see!" She said and stepped closer. Yuna rose to her feet quickly.

"Just because your boyfriend cheated on you Paine doesn't mean Tidus is cheating on me! You just _refuse_ to see that Tidus is a good man!" she yelled back at her. Paine chuckled bitterly. "Or you just want him to hurt me so that I can come running into your arms right?" She asked and crossed her arms. Paine looked to her quickly with a look of shock. "That's it isn't it? You want Tidus and me to break up so you can have me to yourself!" she said. Paine's silver eyebrows almost touched her hairline as she stared at Yuna with wide eyes. Yuna never saw that look on her face before but as fast as it came was as fast as it went.

Paine's face quickly retorted into one of anger. The shock in her eyes was washed away and replaced by rage as they narrowed. Her jaw clenched tightly as a frown ceased her lips. Her eyebrows knitted together tightly. "Oh is that what you think?" she asked and Yuna bit her lip. She felt fear rush though her at the look Paine was giving her. "I guess I'll just have to prove it then." She said and quickly gripped Yuna's arm. She pulled her out the room quickly and down the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Yuna asked as she allowed Paine to pull her out of her house. Paine didn't reply as she continued to pull her along. She probably couldn't get away if she wanted to anyways. Paine unlocked her car doors and opened the passenger's side of the car before shoving Yuna towards it. Yuna watched her cross the car and open her own door before looking up at her when she notice she wasn't in the car yet.

"Get in the car." She said lowly though clenched teeth. Yuna swallowed hard before she quickly got in the car. Paine fallowed quickly and sped off down the road. Yuna gripped her seatbelt tightly as she tried to calm her racing heart. Paine was driving like a mad man and didn't show any signs of slowly down. She was scared. Paine was speeding with the scariest look on her face.

Yuna looked out the window when she began to recognize the area. She frowned as they came to a jerking stop in front of Tidus's house. "He's not here. He's at practice." She said and looked over at Paine quickly who arched an eyebrow at her as she put the car in park and killed the engine.

"Oh your right! He is at practice." She said sarcastically before she rolled her eyes and looked back to Yuna with a frown. "I'm so sick and tired of that old excuse." She said and pointed ahead of them. Yuna followed her finger and frowned at seeing Tidus's car parked a bit farther up from them. She looked back to Paine slowly. "Looks like he's home to me." She said and reached over her to open the passenger door. "You should go check for yourself." She mumbled as she leaned back in her own seat with a frown. Yuna stared at her for a few moments before she turned to get out the open door. "I'll be here when you get out." She heard Paine sigh from behind her.

She took a deep breath as she closed the door and walked towards the front door of Tidus's house. She shook her hands out before she reached under the mat and pulled out a spare key Tidus had told her about a while again. There was no way he was cheating on her. Tidus was a good man. He was a good boyfriend. She stepped into the house and slowly walked up the stairs. Her shaking legs wouldn't make her move any faster.

She swallowed hard as she made her way down the long hallway. She stopped in front of his door and her heart dropped as her ears burned. Moans and grunts came from the door she now stood in front of. She felt tears well up in her eyes quickly as her hand shook on the doorknob. She bit her lip tightly before she quickly opened it.

Her breath hitched and she stiffened as Tidus quickly jumped off the chick he was currently banging with the force of a bull. "Yuna!" He said quickly as he tried to cover himself. She covered her mouth to try and stop the sob from coming up her throat. "It's not what it looks like! I can explain!" he said and quickly moved towards her only to trip on the sheets that he had wrapped around his waist. He hit the ground hard and Yuna quickly spun around on her heels and rushed down the hall. Her legs feeling like jelly. "Yuna!" Tidus called after her.

Paine's red eyes shot up towards the door of the house as it swung open and Yuna flew out of it. Paine got off her car she was leaning on and opened the passengers side door before walking towards the house quickly. She allowed Yuna to rush pass her and into the open car door before her eyes fell on Tidus who came out the house with barely anything coving him. Her eyes narrowed.

"Get out of my way!" he said as he stopped in front of her. Paine quickly raised her fist and slammed it into his nose. He fell backwards onto the pavement of his sidewalk as he held his bleeding nose. "Damn it!" He shouted as he rolled onto his side. His eyes burning with tears brought on by the stinking of his nose. Paine shook her fist out as she stared down at him with a frown.

She turned away and walked back towards her car. She jumped into the drivers seat and pulled off. She frowned as Yuna sniffling and small sobs filled her car. She glanced over to the girl. She was bent down over her lap with her face buried in her hands. "Yuna." She sighed and reached over to put a comforting hand on her back.

"Don't touch me!" Yuna yelled as she slapped her hand away. Paine clenched her teeth as she returned her hand to the wheel and her eyes to the road. "You know this is your fault!" she yelled though her tears as she sat up to glare at the driver with glossy eyes. Paine released a scuff as her eyes narrowed and she glanced over to Yuna.

"My fault! How is this my fault Yuna! I've been trying to tell you that he's been cheating on you! You're so dense sometimes! I had to make you see it for yourself!" she yelled and Yuna bit her lip tightly as she shook her head.

"But we were happy together…"she whispered.

"But he was cheating on you!" Paine shouted quickly. Her temper quickly rising. "I don't give a damn how happy you two appeared on the outside! It doesn't change the fact that when you wasn't around he was shoving his dick in some slu-" The slap to her face came without warning and Paine quickly looked to the road when her car swerved a bit at the impact. She clenched her teeth as her cheek began to turn red. She pulled her car over quickly and killed the engine before turning to Yuna. "Don't ever hit me when I'm driving." She gritted though her teeth. "You could have killed us both."

"I'll hit you when I want!" Yuan shouted though her tears as she slapped Paine again before shoving her roughly by the shoulders. Paine quickly gripped Yuna's flinging arms and still them tightly in her grip. "Let me go! Let me go! I was happy before you Paine! I actually knew who I was! I had a boy friend! A good boyfriend!" She yelled at her as she tried to pull her arms free but Paine's grip was too tight.

"Stop blaming your fucked up life on me Yuna and stop calling Tidus a good boyfriend because he wasn't and we both know that! Stop lying to yourself all the damn time!" she yelled as she yanked Yuna closer to her by her arms. "And do you actually think I purposely tried to make you confused about your sexually! That I wanted to you to have confused feelings for me! I never wanted any of this to happen Yuna and I sure as hell didn't want these feeling for you! A girl who doesn't even have enough confidence in herself to be without her cheating, man-whore quarterback boyfriend!" By the time Paine was done she was out of breath and her face was completely red. She released Yuna and moved back into her own seat with a heavy sigh.

Yuan lowered her head as fresh tears worked their way down her cheeks. She balled her fist up tightly on her lap. "You're a cold-hearted bitch…"She whispered with a shaky voice. Paine sighed though her nose as she raised her hips slightly and reached into her back pocket to pull out her cell phone. "And I hate you…"She whispered. Paine's eyes flickered to her at her words and her frown increased before she looked back to her phone and finished putting in the number.

"I know." She mumbled back as she put the phone to her ear. She restarted the car and pulled off the shoulder of the road to be back on the main road. "Rikku." She said into the phone and Yuan bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. "I have your cousin. I'm going to drop her off at your house.," she said before she glanced over to her. "She needs some comfort I can't give her." She said and Yuna bent forward again as her shoulders shook with sobs. She rested her head on her knees.

She heard Paine hang up and it was silent the rest of the way to Rikku's house. She slowly opened the door when they came to a stop in front of her house. Rikku rushed out the front door to meet them. "Yunie." Rikku said with a frown at seeing the state her cousin was in. She quickly looked to the car. She clenched her teeth and her eyes narrowed before she swung the door open and bent down to look inside it at Paine. "What did you do to her?" she demanded and Paine only snorted.

"Nothing." She said as she reached over and pushed Rikku out her car by her forehead. "She's standing right in front of you. Ask her yourself." She said before she reached a bit farther and gripped the handle of her door. She slammed it shut and Rikku stepped back as she sped off down the street. She frowned before she turned back to Yuna. She wrapped her arm around her and ushered her into the house.

"Yuna. What happened?" she asked once she got her upstairs and under the blankets on her bed. She sat by the side of the bed on her knees as she rubbed Yuna's arm who sobs finally died down into small sniffles. She looked up at Rikku with blood shot two-toned eyes. They quickly glossed over again as fresh tears entered her eyes.

"Tidus cheated on me." She whispered. Rikku frowned.

"Aww. I'm sorry sweetheart." She said and quickly climbed in bed with her. She wrapped her arms around her as Yuna's shoulders shook once more. "He wasn't worth it anyways. That ass-hole! You can do better then him." She said and stroked her hair as she rested her head on the pillow. Yuna nodded her head slowly.

"I-I told Paine it was her fault and that I hated her." she cried and closed her eyes tightly. Rikku frowned once again.

"Don't worry about that. She knows you didn't mean it. You're just hurt right now. She'll come around. I promise." She said and Yuna shook her head slightly.

"I don't think so." She whispered into the pillow and Rikku's eyebrows knitted together. "She said she never wanted to have feelings for me. A girl who has no confidence in herself." She whispered before she closed her eyes tightly. Rikku shot up with a frown.

"She said that?" she asked and Yuna nodded her head.

"But she's right." She cried. "She tired to tell me over and over again and Tidus was cheating on me. That he was no good for me but I wouldn't believe her." she cried and shook her head. "I should have just believed her instead of thinking it was just because she hated men." she whispered. Rikku laid back down next to her with a frown.

"She still had no right to say that." She mumbled and Yuna sniffled and whipped her face. Rikku looked over to her. "Don't worry Yuna. We'll get though this together. I promise.' She said and offered her a small smile. "Because no matter what you'll always have me!" she said with a wink. Yuna nodded her head before she turned more into her pillow.

"Thank you Rikku." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait! Here's another chapter!**

**You Got it Bad**

**Chapter 8-Rebuilding Friendships**

Gippal let out a heavy sigh as he stared down at Paine who he finally got to calm down. She was in another one of her drunk rages and it almost took everything he had to get her to stop throwing things at him and then to finally pin her to the floor. She now stared up at him with the deadliest glare he had even seen while gritting her teeth together. Her face was flushed and her nose was flared as her chest rose and fell quickly with angry pants.

He shook his head slightly as he tried to think of how he even got there. He rolled his eyes slightly.

Rikku.

If he didn't love her so much there was no way he would have even thought of trying to talk to Paine especially in the state she was in. He knew first hand a pissed off drunk Paine was the worst thing to ever deal with. He would rather have taken on five grown pit-bulls then face Paine at the moment. He thought back to what got him into this in the first place.

**Flashback…**

_Rikku released a heavy sigh as she leaned back into the arms of Gippal. The couple currently sat on his sofa with a few of his friends around. "It's a disaster Gippal." She said with a frown as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Yuna's a sobbing mess. _Still_. And I don't know if she's crying over Tidus or over Paine." She said before she rolled her eyes at the latter. "And Paine…She drinks every night and refuses to talk to me now." She said and rubbed her temple._

"_That does seem bad." He said as he played with one of her braids. "At this rate their friendship will never recover." He said and a pout quickly came to her lips as she looked down at her lap. "Hey." He said and kissed the side of her neck before kissing her cheek. "Don't look so down. Just keep doing what your doing and being there for the both of them." He said as he rested his head on her shoulder._

"_Easier said then done." She sighed and shook her head. "I can't do this alone. I need some serious help." She said and he nodded his head as he glanced around the living room. She suddenly gasped and wiggled in his lap. He looked to her quickly. "I just got an idea!" she said as she spun around to face him with a grin. He smiled and nodded._

"_Let's hear it." He said_

"_You can talk to Paine for me!" she said. He instantly paled before he began to shake his head quickly. She pouted and slumped slightly. "Come on Gippal! Why not?" She asked._

"_Do you want me to get killed?" He chuckled nervously._

"_You won't get killed! I know you still care about Paine a lot and I know that you still want to be friends with her! Now this the perfect time to try and rebuild your friendship. She needs someone right now Gippal and that someone is you!" she said and poked him in the chest. He released a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. She began to bat her eyelashes as she stuck out her lower lip. "Please…?" she whispered._

"_Alright. Alright. Enough with the puppy dog look. I'll try to talk to her." He said and she squeaked with delight and threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug._

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best boyfriend ever." She said before she leaned back and kissed him on the cheek before kissing him on the lips. He chuckled lightly._

"_I know." He said. She giggled lightly before she leaned in to kiss him once again._

**End of Flashback…**

"Get. Off." Paine growled pulling him out of his thoughts. He sighed as he stared down at her once again. Her eyes were hard and narrowed. Her hands balled up into tight little fist.

"Not till you calm down. Paine I came here to help you and I'm not leaving until I do just that." He said. She clenched her teeth tightly before turning her head away and glaring another away. It was silent for a few moments and he released a heavy sigh. "I know you hate me but I still care about you Paine and I'm worry about you. So is Rikku. You're going down a dangerous path." He said.

She snorted lightly. "I can take care of myself."

"You obviously can't. Have you looked at yourself lately? You're a mess." He said and eyed her. Her body was a bit more relaxed then before and her eyes didn't seem as angry. He swallowed hard before deciding to finally let her up. He released her wrist slowly. She immediately shoved him off but instead of jumping to her feet she simply crawled to the other side of the room and sat against the wall. She brought her knees up to her chest and stared at him with a frown.

"Why are you here?" she asked as her eyebrows knitted together.

"I told you." He said as he pushed himself up and sat down on her bed. "I care about you Paine." He said. She scuffed and looked away from him.

"You didn't seem to care about me when you allowed Nooj to cheat on me." She said.

"Paine I didn't know!" He shouted and jumped to his feet quickly. She looked up at him quickly at his outburst and rose to her feet as he stepped towards her. "I never knew he was cheating on you alright! I swear on my life I didn't! If I did I would have done something about it! I would have kicked his ass! I would have told you! You think I actually wanted to see you get hurt like that!" He shouted.

"You were his best friend! How could you not know!" she shouted back.

"No Paine! I wasn't _his_ best friend! I was _yours_! We grew up together Paine! You're like a sister to me! I'd do anything for you and you know that! The problem with you is you think everyone is out to get you! You blame everyone for everything! You're always pushing everyone away and eventually no one is going to want to stick around Paine! Everyone will leave you and you'll only have yourself to blame!" He shouted. Her eyes narrowed on him and her chest rose and fell quickly.

"You don't know anything."

"It's true Paine. Rikku cares about you." He said and she looked away quickly looked away at the mention of the girl. "And you're pushing her away. Not to mention Yuna." He said. Her eyes snapped to him quickly as she tensed slightly. "She's hurting because she lost you and Tidus in the same day. I understand that you was just trying to help her and her flipping out like that hurt…I guess you finally know how I felt." He said. Her eyes widened slightly.

She clenched her teeth tightly as well as her fist before she looked away from him. "Gippal." She mumbled. He moved closer to her.

"You really should just try and talk to her Paine…"He mumbled. She leaned back against the wall and slid down it to sit down again. She brought her knees to her chest once more and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her forehead against them shielding her face from him. He moved over towards her and sat down next to her.

"I've tried. She said she hated me…I said some fucked up shit to her too. She doesn't want to talk to me." She said. He stared down at his lap before he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well try harder." He said and she looked up at him. He looked to her as well. "Our friendship fell apart because I didn't try hard enough. I didn't work hard enough. You were just hurting and I wasn't there for you. She needs you Paine. I don't want your relationship with her to end the way ours did. So you got to keep trying. You got to try harder then I did." He said with a small nod.

She stared at him for a moment before she brought up her hand and rested it on the one he had on her shoulder. "Thank you Gippal." She whispered as she looked away from him. She squeezed his hand a bit tighter and he nodded his head. "And I'm sorry." She whispered before she swallowed hard. "For the way I've treated you." She mumbled. He nodded once more and they continued to sit in silence.

"Does this mean…Can we be friends again?" He asked. She chuckled lightly.

"Yeah."

* * *

Rikku squeaked with happiness and jumped up and down a few times before she lunched forward and wrapped both Paine and Gippal into her arms. "I'm so happy!" she shouted as she hugged them tightly. Paine rolled her eyes and Gippal chuckled lightly. Rikku pulled away quickly. "And now all we have to do is work on your relationship Yuna!" she said as she looked to Paine.

"Yeah well I think I should fix that alone." She said as she looked away from them with a small frown. "How has she been anyways?" she mumbled. Rikku frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sad" She mumbled. Paine sighed and nodded her head as she slipped her hands into her pockets.

"I guess I should go over there after school then." She said. Rikku nodded her head and Gippal patted Paine on the shoulder lightly. "I've gotta get to class. I'll see you guys later." She said before walking pass the two and heading down the hall. They both watched go before looking to each other. Gippal wrapped his arm around Rikku and pulled her closer.

"Everything will be okay. You'll see." He said with a nod. She sighed.

"I hope so." She said.

* * *

Yuna sighed as she rolled over in her bed. She pulled the blankets over her head a bit more and closed her eyes. She had been sleeping on and off for the better half of the day. Her mother completely gave up on trying to get her out of bed. Or at least she thought that until she heard someone walking towards her room. She sighed heavy as a light knock followed afterwards.

"Leave me alone." She mumbled. She heard the door open regardless and she closed her eyes tightly. "Mom I said-"

"I'm not your mother." Her eyes shot open wide at the voice and she felt her heart race quicken and her mouth go dry. She slowly sat up and allowed the blankets to fall off her before turning to look at the doorway. Paine stood with a small frown and her hands in her pockets. Yuna's eyes narrowed on her before she quickly looked away with a frown of her own.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered as she began to pick at her blankets.

"You haven't been in school. I got worried." She mumbled back.

"Well you see I'm fine." She whispered.

Paine nodded her head and eyed her. "Get out the bed. We're going to eat. I'm hungry." She sighed as she bent and picked up Yuna's shoes that were next to her. She tossed them over to her and Yuna stared at them before she looked up at Paine with a glare.

"Well I'm not. You can go out to eat on your own." She said.

"We need to talk Yuna." She said. Yuna shook her head slowly and tears filled her eyes.

"We already did that remember. I don't want to talk anymore." She whispered. Paine moved over to the bed and slowly sat down on it.

"Yuna please." She whispered. Yuna slowly looked up from her lap to look at her. Paine clenched her jaw tightly as well as her fist. "Please." She said again. Yuna blinked a few times to try and get rid of the tears before she slowly through her feet over the side of the bed. She slipped her shoes on as she whipped her eyes and tried to ignore Paine who was watching her the entire time.

The ride to the small diner a block away was a silent one, which reminded silent until they both had sat down at a table and ordered their food. Yuna shifted in her seat as she took turns between looking out the window and looking around the diner. She looked everywhere but at Paine. Paine on the other hand kept her eyes on Yuna as her fingers played with her silverware.

Yuna finally cleared her throat. "You're making me uncomfortable." She whispered and Paine arched a silver eyebrow before she looked away.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Yuna nodded her head and cleared her throat once more before taking a sip of her drink. "Have you talked to Tidus?" she asked as she allowed her eyes to fall to the table. Yuna frowned and also looked to the table. She shook her head quickly.

"He keeps calling me…but I haven't answered any of them." She whispered. Paine nodded her head and they returned to silence. Yuna looked back down at her lap. "Be honest Paine. Do you really think I lack confidence?" she whispered. Paine frowned as she stared at her. Yuna looked up when she didn't get an answer right away. Paine gave her a short head nod and Yuna released a breath as she quickly looked away again.

"But I didn't mean what I said before." She said and Yuna looked up at her quickly. "About what I said…about my feelings." She whispered and her eyes narrowed slightly though she refused to look away from Yuna. "I was just upset. You're a beautiful, intelligent girl Yuna. You deserve better then Tidus. I thought that before I even knew you had-" she cut herself off abruptly and shifted her eyes away as Yuna raised an eyebrow.

"Before you knew I had what?" she asked. Paine ran her fingers through her hair before shaking her head and shifted her eyes back to her. Yuna looked down at her lap as a small blush came to her cheeks. "Before you knew I had feelings for you?" she asked and felt her cheeks flush a darker color. She looked up at Paine when she didn't say anything and watched as Paine slowly nodded her head before looking away again.

"Yeah...before that. He was always an ass but I went about it the wrong way and I'm sorry." She said as she leaned back in her seat before glancing to the waitress as she sat their drinks down in front of them before walking away. She looked back to Yuna who was watching her. "I'm really sorry I hurt you Yuna and I still want us to be friends." She said. Yuna looked down and bit her lip before she nodded her head.

"Me too." She whispered and nodded her head once again. Yuna took in a deep breath before she looked back up at her. "And I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before…"She whispered and Paine's face showed confusion as she arched an eyebrow. Yuna's frown increased. "About Tidus. You were always trying to tell me that he was cheating on me and I just ignored you." She said as she played with her fingers. "You just cared about me. You were being a good friend." She said with a short nod.

Paine looked away from her with a frown of her own. "Yeah well it's okay. I never really knew for sure if Tidus was cheating on you." She said with a shake of her head and Yuna bit her lip. "I just had this feeling that he was. He was showing all the signs of a cheating boyfriend though I had no proof of it." She said with a shake of her head. Yuna felt her eyebrows knit together slightly as she watched her.

"Then how did you know that he would be home that day that you took me there?" she asked. Paine clinched her teeth and looked away.

"I didn't." She said before she looked back to her. She slumped her shoulders at Yuna's confused expression. "Well one day I drove past his home and his car was there but I remember that he said he wouldn't be home because he told you he had practice. I mean he could have been car pooling so I blew it off." She said and Yuna studied her for a moment.

"I think you're lying to me." She whispered. Paine sat up a bit straighter.

"Do you?" she asked.

"I do." She said with a quick nod. "You were sure Paine. Like really sure that he was there." She said. Paine shrugged her shoulders before she smirked slightly and leaned towards her over the table. Yuna blinked a few times and leaned back slightly. She looked away when she felt her cheeks flush slightly.

"Well Yuna I have a good poker face." She said. Yuna looked back to her.

"Don't believe you." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders and smiled a bit at the playful glint that filled Paine's eyes.

"I'll prove it. Ask me a question. Anything." She said as she leaned back in her seat once more and crossed her arms. Yuna appeared in thought for a moment as she playfully tapped her chin and hummed to herself. Paine playfully rolled her eyes. "Any day now." She mumbled.

"Okay then. What's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Neon Pink." She said with a shrug. Yuna's face immediately dropped.

"Your good that's was really believable." She said as she leaned forward some. "I would have thought you were telling the truth if I didn't already know your favorite color was black." She said with a small giggle. Paine looked down at the table as she played with her silverware.

"Wrong again Yuna." She said with a shake of her head and a small sigh. Yuna felt her eyebrows knit together.

"That's what you told me last year." She said and Paine's eyes snapped up to meet hers quickly.

"Interesting that you remembered that." She said and Yuna blushed as she slumped down in her seat. "But it's changed since then." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's Emerald green now." She said and looked back down at the table. Yuna arched an eyebrow.

"Is it now? Doesn't really seem like your color." She said with a giggle as she looked down at her silverware as well.

"And Blue."

Yuna's two-toned eyes quickly shot up to look at Paine but only met the side of her face. Paine was staring off somewhere in the diner with a small frown on her face. "Here you ladies are!" The waitress said as she sat their plates down in front of them. She grinned form ear to ear as she looked back and forth between them. "Will that be everything?" she asked.

"Yes Thank you." Yuna said as she smiled up at her. The woman nodded her head.

"You enjoy then!" she said and moved on to another table. Yuna looked over to Paine who had began to eat her food. Yuna bit her lips before she began to do the same.

"Yuna!" Both of their heads snapped up and they watched as Tidus quickly made his way up to their table. Paine's eyes narrowed into a glare as Yuna's widened slightly.

"Tidus…"She whispered and dropped her fork to her plate.


End file.
